Love Is Like A Sin
by theunluckybreak
Summary: The complicated stripper Merlin meets the lawyer Arthur. Arthur is instantly infatuated, but Merlin isn't as interested. Yet. This is a start of an intense relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is like a sin**

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
>Summary: The complicated stripper Merlin meets the lawyer Arthur. Arthur is instantly infatuated, but Merlin isn't as interested.<br>Warning: SLASH. When do I ever not write slash anyway? There will be sex. So all of you naughty people, enjoy. Those of you who can't handle hot epic man sex, back off.  
>Disclaimer: I DO SADLY NOT OWN MERLIN. This is written for fun. The title is taken from the song Paradise Circus by Massive Attack.<br>A/N: Hi there. This is my first time posting an incomplete fanfic. This will be ongoing. Don't hate me if I'm slow on updates, I'm trying my very best to keep away from writers block.

**oooo**

"Please give a warm welcome for our next dancer on stage, Emrys!"

There's about twenty or so guys in the strip club, along with four women on a bachelorette party. Some of the men give applause half-heartedly and the four women giggle in unison. Nobody really gives a shit about giving the next stripper a warm welcome because they're only here because they're horny and none of the guys care about anything than themselves. But one man raises one eyebrow, instantly intrigued by the name.

A slim man with black locks and high cheekbones enters the scene to a sensual dubstep remix of _Help I'm Alive_ by Metric. He wears nothing but a pair of black underwear and black boots. The manager told him from the very beginning it would be all he needed to capture the audience. With that pure beauty nothing else was required.

The young man took hold of the pole in the middle of the scene and swung himself around, one leg entwined around to keep himself steady as he slides down and grinds back up again against the cool metal bar. His face is as much as expressionless, but his blue eyes glow and pulls every one of the men (and the women) in. The manager uses to laugh about the way people throw money over his young stripper and absolutely loves the effect the dancer has on everyone. He immediately spotted the boy's potential when he came looking for work and didn't even bother checking he was of legal age before he hired him. Emrys is the star of the club, there's no denying it.

Emrys lets go of the pole and turns his back to the audience. He starts moving his hips slowly and flexes his back muscles with every movement. His arms reach up and let fingers slip through the very dark curls before sliding to the long, slender neck and over to his shoulder blades. He dips down and lets everyone get a good look at his ass, turns his head and sends a hot look at the audience before turning around, in tact with the music, and rubbing his thighs. His hands travel up to his stomach and then back up to that beautiful neck of his. He keeps his gaze cast low, occasionally looking up at the audience through heavy eyelashes, and moves like he doesn't know the other people are there. Like he's in a trance with the music.

You can almost hear the manager laughing with much satisfaction by the way his favourite dancer mesmerises them all. Money is constantly thrown and Emrys only picks the money up when he bends down, grasping the paper notes with it being barely noticed and then tucking it into either his boots or the underwear.  
>The song comes to its end and Emrys blows the audience a kiss before walking of the scene with confident steps.<p>

"Give it up for Emrys!" the manager yells out again and this time everyone are clapping their hands enthusiastically. Some screams for more and makes dirty cat calls. The women laughs and drinks more of their champagne, thinking the money they threw was well worth it.  
>The manager yells out another name to enter the stage while Emrys goes in to get changed, thinking that if he's lucky he might be able to leave work early tonight.<p>

"Hey, Emrys!" Sophia, the second in command calls before he can reach the dressing room, "You've got a customer in a private room. Lap dance. Room four."

Here, at Velvet Star, you are able to get your very own private lap dance in one of the private rooms. If any one wanted discretion, that's what they got.  
>Emrys nods and hands Sophia the money he received on stage. Then, without a word, he makes his way to private room number four, all the while cringing inwardly at <em>YMCA<em> being played for Robbie on stage.

He doesn't hesitate before he presses down the handle, with much decision, and enters room four. He's done this plenty of times already. Inside waits a blonde man in a dark suit and a blue tie, on a black leather chaise. He doesn't look very eager or amused as Emrys gets inside and lets the door behind shut with a soft slam, efficiently shutting all sounds out.  
>The private rooms are all soundproof and decorated differently. All customers get to choose the room matching their very own taste. And they get to choose the music as well. Currently <em>Where Is My Mind<em> by Pixies is playing. A good choice which doesn't at all fit the room the blonde has chosen.

"Hi", Emrys says in a gentle tone. Judging by the music, the man has a sensitive side, but judging by the dark blue room and the leather interior, he also likes it rough. Emrys decides to play sensitive first.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" Emrys asks when the blonde doesn't answer him. The man is young, probably only a few years older than him, but still looks very businesslike.

"Is this your first time?" Emrys pushes.

The blonde seems to snap out of a daydream and meets Emrys' eyes. "No, no. This is not my first time", he says with a smile.

Emrys saw the blonde already from the stage. He's definitely not here alone, he had some company when he spotted him in the bar.

"Good", Emrys says and nods approvingly.

He doesn't bother teasing him, but approaches the blonde and takes the glass of champagne out of his hand. He puts the glass on a nearby table and starts stroking the blonde's thighs, all the while keeping close eye contact. Emrys straddles the guy and strokes one hand over the stomach and the other just below the man's crotch. He's not disappointed when he briefly touches his crotch and feels a slight hardness. It's the way it's supposed to be.  
>He pushes him back slightly and shuffles closer, his ass now touching the man's hardness. Emrys pulls at his tie and loosens it a little, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.<p>

"What's your name?" the blonde asks and his eyes are slightly glazed over.

"You already know. You just asked specifically for me. My name is Emrys", Emrys answers and can't help doing so with a voice he uses when talking to little children or daft people.

"Yeah, I know that. But I mean your real name, what's your real name?" the man asks impatiently.

"I can't tell you that", he says and slides his hand down the man's chest to his stomach and back up again.

"But it isn't Emrys?"

The stripper allows himself to shake his head – he can at least be honest about that.

"Why did you take the name, then?" the guy continues to push and Emrys is starting to get fed up by this.

"Why do you ask? Really, you should relax and just let this go. Let me take care of you", he says as kindly as he can manage.

"I'm asking because", the blonde hesitates before he continues, "Because there is this book series called _Art and-_"

"_Art and Emrys?", _Emrys cuts off, "I know that, but... I've read them, but I've never found anyone else who has."

"They are my favourite books. I have all eight of them. I just heard your name and made the connection. I've never met anyone who've read them either", the blonde confesses.

Emrys is slightly impressed and is on his way to reveal that the books are also his favourites, but stops himself just in time. He does not talk about personal things with customers.

"You have a great taste in books", he simply murmurs in the man's ear and makes that the end of that conversation.

The lap dance last for whole fifteen minutes and they both know when it's about coming to its end.

"Have dinner with me", the guy says and Emrys stops all movements and frowns.

It's not the first time he's gotten a proposal like this, but hearing it from this guy... It doesn't fit him. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to get lovestruck that easily. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Come on. We can talk more about our love for the same books."

"I don't think so. Look, I know who you are. It's better if we don't have dinner."

Something flashes in the guy's eyes and he looks... surprised. "You've seen me in the newspapers?" he wonders and seems a bit cocky for being a minor celebrity.

"Actually", Emrys says and leans closer with lips not far from the blonde's, "Your name is written on your brief case. Arthur Pendragon."

The man frowns and looks down at the case on the floor and indeed, there is his name written in gold on it. "Nicely spotted", he compliments, "So what, you're afraid of having dinner with the son of the state attorney?"

"No – I'm not _afraid – _I just think it's wiser if we don't have dinner. It's the best for both of us. And besides, I don't date customers."

Emrys climbs off Arthur Pendragon's lap, knowing he has already paid Sophia for the lap dance, and decides this really is the time to leave before this gets unpleasant. He rushes to the door, but is stopped by Arthur speaking again.

"Have dinner with me. Merlin."

Emrys, or Merlin as his real name clearly is, turns back around and stares at Arthur with bare astonishment. He doesn't want to show how shocked he really is.

"You see, I took the liberty to ask your manager what your real name is in change for some money. He gladly told me."

Merlin can't believe this. They have been strictly told, by the manager himself, to never give out their real names. And now he has done it for only some extra cash? That is really low. It's pathetic.

"I'm going to tell you to have dinner with me for a third time and this time I want you to say yes, okay?" Arthur says, but doesn't wait for Merlin to agree, "Have dinner with me, Merlin."

Merlin glares at this stranger, a man he has never seen before. A man who is determined to take him for dinner only because they favourite the same books?

"What are you, some psycho killer? Picking up random strippers and then kills and cuts them up?" Merlin can't help his harsh voice, but Arthur only looks amused by his anger.

"No, I'm not. I'd find it a bit hard to be a serial killer with my father basically being the law and all."

Arthur seems smug by this, making Merlin seem stupid to not have thought of that.

"I won't take a no for answer", Arthur continues and changes his expression to a serious one, "I know your name now. I can easily find you. I won't stop until you say yes. At least you'll get a free meal."

Merlin makes his way back over to the now standing Arthur and swiftly puts his arms around Arthur's neck. He wears a victorious grin on his lips, probably believing it was really that easy to win Merlin over.

"So you don't think I can press charges on you for invading my personal life? For trying to almost blackmail me? You know, with your father basically being the law and all, he should see this very seriously", Merlin says and smiles warmly.

Arthur's victorious expression fades and is replaced by an annoyed frown. He had clearly not expected that comeback.

"You can press charges if you want, I'm still taking you for dinner."

Merlin still holds on around Arthur's neck and they develop a kind of staring game, neither wanting to break the eye contact first. Merlin sighs, annoyed, and gives up. He wants to go home and go to bed, he's been here for too long already.

"Fine. What time?" he asks and pulls away from Arthur.

"Tomorrow at seven", Arthur says and his face lights up, "La Roche?"

"Yeah, whatever", Merlin says and notes that is the most expensive restaurant in Camelot. Of course this guy would be a show off.

He doesn't bother staying and listening to anything else Arthur might say, but leaves the room quickly after, the door slamming loudly as he goes. The club is now playing _Personal Jesus_ by Depeche Mode and Merlin hears Charlie getting called on stage. He sees Sophia coming for him, probably to give him his share of the money he earned tonight. He waves her off and goes to find the manager.

"Edwin!" he calls and the manager turns around to see Merlin coming at him, looking furious, "What the fuck was that? You gave him my real name? For some extra money?"

"I'm sorry, Merlin. He paid greatly and I couldn't say no to that", Edwin says and doesn't at all look like he's sorry.

"I don't care if he paid you a million pounds, you don't give away my name!" Merlin shouts and hears Sophia come running from behind.

"What's going on?" she asks and tries to stand in between the two men to prevent any possible fight.

"He gave away my name", Merlin spits and glares at the manager.

Sophia looks at Edwin like she can't believe what Merlin is saying. "You did?"

There's not enough anger in her voice for Merlin to be pleased, but of course she wouldn't get mad at Edwin. They're fucking each other and that's the only reason she has this job. If she takes Merlin's side she'll be fired.

"I told him I'm sorry, but this guy paid us really much. We've never gotten this money before", Edwin says and tries to make both Sophia and Merlin to understand.

"I hope I'm getting my fair share of it. I want it now before I'm leaving, because I'm not coming back", Merlin growls.

With quick and angry steps he makes his way to the dressing room, with Sophia running behind him and begging for him not to leave like this. Merlin doesn't give a shit. He's had enough of this.

**oooo**

"I didn't think you would come", Arthur says honestly and gets up from his chair, like a real gentleman, when Merlin arrives to La Roche.

"I said I'd be here, didn't I?" Merlin says with raised eyebrows.

Merlin gets his coat off and gives it to one of the restaurant workers and Arthur glances at him up and down. They clearly don't match in their clothes.  
>Arthur's dressed in yet another, probably custom-made, dark suit. This one isn't entirely black, but has a few grey shades in it. He's got a white shirt and a purple tie, with polished black, expensive shoes. Merlin's dressed in dark-grey jeans and a black, v-necked t-shirt with white converse.<p>

The pair really don't match at all, in fact they match so badly even a few of the customers in the restaurant notices it. Normally someone dressed like Merlin wouldn't be let into the restaurant, but since he's Arthur Pendragon's company he's allowed to.

"You're a bit late so I ordered for you. Hope you're not allergic to shellfish? I ordered lobster", Arthur says when they've both finally sit down.

Merlin immediately dislikes the restaurant and hates the way people are looking at them, or looking at _him_. It's as if Arthur doesn't even notice it.

"It's fine", Merlin says even though he hasn't really learned to enjoy the taste of shellfish. But lobster's expensive and why not let this guy spend as much money as possible on him?

A waiter comes up with a bottle of wine and shows it for Arthur, with much grace, who seems to be actually reading the text on the bottle. Merlin rolls his eyes, it's not like it matters what it says about the wine, it won't taste any differently. Arthur nods to the waiter and he pours some wine in his glass. Arthur tastes it and looks pleased.

"This'll be good."

The waiter pours wine into both their glasses and then leaves them alone. A silence settles between them while a violin can be heard playing. This restaurant is too upper-class to be true. It makes Merlin want to gag.

"Have you been here before?" Arthur wonders and Merlin thinks the question is stupid and has to restrain himself from laughing.

"Do I look like a rich guy to you? Do you think I've afford to eat here daily with the job I have?" Merlin asks.

"As I recall, people literally threw money over you. And it was all paper notes. And there's no denying you're the favourite at the club. You completely captivated everyone when you danced", Arthur says, with slight impressiveness, "I wouldn't be surprised if you've eaten here before."

"Well, sadly I haven't", Merlin says and can't believe Arthur really thinks working as a stripper is that glamorous, "And it's only temporary. The stripping. It's not like I'm planning to make a career in it."

He's impressed Arthur doesn't try and shush him when he says 'stripping' a little louder. Arthur smiles like he totally knew Merlin had expected him to shush him and is now proud he didn't do so. Merlin carefully leaves out the fact that he quit his job right after he gave Arthur his lap dance.

"What are you planning on doing then?" Arthur wonders and looks genuinely interested. But Merlin won't spill his secrets that easily.

"Marry some ridiculously rich guy. How do you think I'm doing so far? Have I got a chance?" Merlin smirks and takes a sip of his wine, holding the eye contact over the edge of the glass.

"So I'm a ridiculously rich guy then?" Arthur laughs, "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

Merlin doesn't feel like answering that and instead take another sip from his wine. "I get it", he says when he puts the fragile crystal glass back on the table, "You're rich. You don't have to take me here and order lobster for me. I get it. I bet it's all daddy's money?"

"No, it's my own, actually. I have my own law firm", he explains and Merlin doesn't know if he fully believes that.

"Oh, really? You're a lawyer? And how old are you exactly? Twenty?" Merlin asks with the scepticism clear in his voice.

Arthur chuckles and shakes his head. "Twenty-three, but close. I started my studies earlier than everyone else."

"And then you got help from your father to start a law firm, am I right? Because there's no way you had all that money it required."

"Yes, you're right. But I've paid it all back. Don't want to owe him anything."

It's clear to Merlin that Arthur respects his father, the state attorney, enough to choose the same line of work as him, but they clearly don't get very good along otherwise Arthur wouldn't have wanted to pay him back that quickly. Oh, the daddy issues. But who doesn't have them, honestly? Merlin's own father might very well be downing his fifth scotch right about now and finishing the last chapters of _Pioneers of Psychology_.

As Arthur ordered early for them both it doesn't take very long for them to get their food. Merlin can smell garlic from the lobster and really hopes it won't add any distaste.

"Since we're talking age and everything, how old are you anyway?" Arthur wonders and takes a bite of his lobster. Merlin chews on some lobster carefully and to his surprise he actually likes it. He swallows and looks up at Arthur and figures he'll do a small test on him.

"I'm twenty-one", he says clearly and Arthur's eyes finds his. His expression is completely blank for a few seconds and then he looks thoughtful.

"You're lying", Arthur states and passes the test. It's as Merlin thought. Arthur can read people and the way they act very easily.

"Yes, I am", Merlin confesses, "I'm nineteen, actually."

Arthur's eyes widens slightly, and he's clearly shocked even though he doesn't want to show it. His gaze falters a bit and then he stares at Merlin a bit more intensely.

"Okay. That's a bit young for stripping, isn't it? You must've just left school."

Merlin shrugs. "Isn't being twenty-three and having his own law firm a bit young?"

"It's entirely different and you know it."

"Whatever. As I said, it's only temporary", Merlin repeats again and looks back down at his lobster.

He can feel Arthur's eyes on him though, burning hot like fire, but he decides not to feel uncomfortable by that. He doesn't give a fuck what other people think about his job and his age. He's made this choice for a reason.

"Wow, you certainly turned awkward. My age didn't seem to matter as much when I gave you a lap dance yesterday and felt your boner against my ass", Merlin says frankly. He looks back up at Arthur and meets his gaze, like he's daring him to judge him.

"Um. No, that's not it. I just find it interesting", Arthur says like Merlin has hit him spot on. Perhaps he's telling the truth, it's kind of hard to tell. Merlin decides he doesn't give enough fucks.

"Anyway, I promised talk about _Art and Emrys_, didn't I?" Arthur says and changes the subject quickly before it gets too awkward.

That's right. Merlin had almost forgotten about that. It's the reason for all of this, for this dinner, in the first place.

"Favourite book?" Arthur continues.

_Art and Emrys – _a series of eight books about prince Art and his friend the wizard Emrys on several different adventures. The books are written by Ana Jeadon, but anyone who is a fan of the books knows that's only a pseudonym. Nobody really knows who wrote the books. It's not like there's much to take credit for anyway, the books never became very famous, and as both Merlin and Arthur stated earlier neither of them has ever found anyone else who has read them.

"The fifth book, obviously. _Art and Emrys in the February Desert_", Merlin says like there's nothing to argue about, but for the sake of it he continues, "And your?"  
>"The third. <em>Aft and Emrys and the Golden Handle.<em>"

Arthur looks a bit like a small boy when he talks about the books, it's obvious he loves them as much as Merlin does. He knows every chapter of every book, and he can tell quotes by heart. Just like Merlin.

"I've always felt like I connect with Art in some way. I can see much of myself in him", Arthur says and somehow he seems a bit ashamed by this and Merlin doesn't get it.

"The same for me. I've always seen myself in Emrys. Hence the stage name."

Arthur smiles, like he's finally found someone who truly understands him, and Merlin feels a bit weird by this.  
>Their conversation runs smoothly after this and they end the dinner with some desert and coffee before leaving the place. Merlin has to admit the dinner wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be. It was fine.<p>

"So, my car is right around the corner. I can go get it and then we'll head to my place", Arthur says and begins moving, but is stopped by Merlin laughing.

"What is it?"

Merlin's laugh may be a bit exaggerated, but he can't help himself. "I'm not coming with you", Merlin says and calms himself.

"What? Why not?" Arthur asks, frowning.

"Because I don't want to", Merlin shrugs.

"I thought you wanted to-"

"No", Merlin cuts off before Arthur can finish his sentence, "_You _want to fuck me. I haven't said anything about wanting to fuck you. You gave me a free meal and that's it, remember?"

Arthur looks utterly confused, almost like a puppy, and Merlin can't help but feel a bit bad for him. He shouldn't have flirted like that, he shouldn't have teased him and not given him anything. Merlin rolls his eyes and walks over to him. The chilly autumn wind ruffles their hair and Merlin pulls his jacket tighter around him.

"This would've been much easier for you if you just paid a little extra and asked for more than a lap dance from the beginning", Merlin says and studies Arthur's hands buried in the pockets of his black winter coat.

"I don't pay for sex", Arthur says and tilts his head slightly.

"Too bad", Merlin mumbles and then places a firm kiss on Arthur's lips. He gives him a small smile before turning and heading home in the cold wind making his ears freeze.

**oooo**

Arthur takes his jacket off angrily and pulls his tie loose. He buries his head in his hands for a short moment, before turning and gazing out his window. He's stuck. They're in the middle of a very important case and they're stuck. This man can face the death penalty if they don't come up with anything fast. And it's frustrating, because Arthur is sure the man is innocent, but he can't prove it. There's not enough evidence.

He stares out at the pouring rain and the dark clouds and briefly remembers the dinner with Merlin. He doesn't know why it pops into his head, it's been weeks since the date and he hasn't heard from Merlin or tried to find him. He actually did try and find his number and address, but no such luck. It's a bit hard when you don't know the surname. He went back to the strip club, but found out Merlin had quit, and the manager didn't want to reveal anything else about him. It had, apparently, been bad enough the first time. He gave up and figured it perhaps wasn't supposed to be. Arthur has never believed in love at first sight or finding one's soulmate just like that. Those are only ridiculous fairytales.

"John is still waiting for a call back", his secretary, Gwen's, voice can suddenly be heard through the speaker.

"I know, Gwen!" Arthur snaps and puts two fingers and the bridge of his nose. He tries to think, he tries to collect his mind. There must be something he has missed, some minor detail.

He goes through the case; a murder of two teenage girls. The man had been spotted on the scene, but no murder weapon had been found. The man claims he saw the girls get stabbed, that he's a witness, but no one believes him. Arthur sighs and sees the man's heartbroken face in his mind. No receipts to the restaurant he had been to and Arthur suspects some of the restaurant staff have been paid off. Somebody wants this case closed, quickly, and they don't bother if the right man's punished or not.

"You can't go in there- Wait, Morgana, he's busy", Arthur hears Gwen's voice try desperately and he turns around just in time to see Morgana storm into his office.

"You don't seem happy", she notes.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I tried to stop her", Gwen says behind Morgana.

"It's okay, Gwen."

Morgana gets into Arthur's office and closes the door behind her. "Are you losing the case?" she asks as gently as she can and it annoys Arthur.

"No! No. It's just a bit hard. It's a tricky one."

He doesn't like to explain himself to her, but for once she looks sympathetic. "Yes, I read about it in the papers. A real tragic case."

Arthur nods, his mind somewhere else for a moment, and then he frowns. "What are you doing here anyway?" he wonders and notices how nicely dressed she is. Not the she isn't always dressed nicely, fashion is a very important thing for Morgana.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I could catch a lift with you to the restaurant", she explains, but it doesn't make more sense to Arthur. She rolls her eyes and notices his bafflement. "To La Roche? We're supposed to meet father there and have dinner?"

"Fuck", Arthur spits and remembers it now. With the work almost burying him, he had totally forgotten about the dinner. The dinner is mandatory and very important to Uther. At least once a month he and his children meet for dinner. Arthur doesn't know if it's some publicity stunt or if it really is important for him to see his kids.

"We're supposed to be there in thirty minutes. I can't believe you forgot about it", Morgana says with an accusing voice.

"I've got loads on my mind. Not everyone has the luxury to only have to worry about what clothes you'll be wearing for the day", Arthur says with a grimace, and places the insult perfectly.

"That's not the only thing I do", Morgana says defensively, "I am, as you very well know, studying at CU."

"You're studying art, Morgana", Arthur points out.

"Whatever", she says irritated, "Are you ready to go or not? I'll be waiting outside."

She left his office to probably go and find Gwen. Arthur always felt a bit strange about hiring Morgana's best friend as his secretary. But Morgana had nagged, and almost begged, for him to give Gwen a chance. And he has to admit, Gwen's doing her job perfectly.

He turns his computer off, promising himself he'll have come up with something for the case to tomorrow. Perhaps if he gets a chance to sleep on it, he may come up with something. He adjusts his tie and puts his jacket back on and glances out at Gwen's secretary spot where Morgana indeed is standing. They laugh about something and chatter with much intensity. Arthur rolls his eyes and gets his coat before leaving his office.

It's ten past five, they'll make it to half past.

"You ready?" Morgana asks when he approaches the two women.

Arthur simply nods and then turns to his secretary. "Gwen, call back to John and promise him I'll call him immediately tomorrow morning. Tell him I'm sorry."

"Sure", Gwen replies, "Have a nice evening."

"You too", Morgana says, but Arthur only gives Gwen a small smile.

There's a slight tension between the half-siblings as they make their way out to Arthur's deep blue Jaguar. The car was a birthday present from Uther when he turned eighteen. It's the one thing he values the most in his life. Probably the most expensive thing he owns, except his two-storey apartment.

"Did you watch father's speech on TV yesterday?" Morgana wonders in a low voice as Arthur starts the engine.

"Yeah", Arthur answers and remembers the speech about keeping friends and family close and take care of those closest to you. He wonders if anything of what Uther said was his real, own words. Probably not. It was probably Belinda Mayheart, Uther's PR manager, who had come up with it.

"It was impressive how he left out anything about our mothers. He didn't even answer that one question about mine", Morgana continues in her low voice.

Arthur's mother died when he was born and he never knew her. Uther only talked about her on small occasions. Arthur never got very proper answers when he asked about her as a kid. Morgana's mother had disappeared when Morgana was six years old. Uther and her mother had never been a couple, only a one-night-stand which resulted in a pregnancy and the birth of Morgana nine months later. Morgana always lived with Uther, but saw her mother from time to time. Then suddenly she was gone with only a note left behind which said she was sorry. They never heard of her again. Morgana never talked about it.

"Father has never been one to talk about the women in his life", Arthur says, like it's supposed to be comforting when he knows it's not.

Morgana keeps silent.

The rest of the drive is continuously quiet, which isn't very usual when you've got Morgana in the car.  
>Maybe it's the smattering rain on the windows and the steady rhythm of the wipers that's dulling them both into some sort of daze. Or maybe it's the thought of spending an awfully slow dinner with Uther that's making them too miserable to speak. Or it's the fact that they just had a minor discussion on the sore object that is their mothers.<br>Whatever it is that shut them both up is making the car drive seem even slower than it usually does.

When they arrive to the restaurant Arthur glances at Morgana, silently hoping she'll suddenly feel ill and he'll have to give her a ride back home. But Morgana doesn't notice his glance and last time Arthur checked she doesn't have the ability to read peoples minds.  
>Arthur checks his expensive Rolex watch and they're right on time. Of course, Uther is already there when they get inside the restaurant. Uther looks up at his children and beams at them. Funny, he almost looks genuinely happy. Arthur barely remembers his father ever looking genuinely happy.<p>

"Morgana", Uther says and gives his daughter a kiss on the cheek followed with a hug for his son, "How are things?"

"Fine", Arthur mutters and sits down by the table in the corner by the window. They always sit at this table. The Pendragon family are regulars to this place, they have been coming here since Arthur learned how to use fork and knife. They know the whole staff by first name, along with the owner. Sometimes they don't even have to pay for their dinners.

"Arthur is pissed because he's losing a case", Morgana 's like the small talk about their mothers in the car didn't happen. Morgana is back to her old self again, chattering non-stop.

"Really?" Uther asks and waves the waiter over, "That case about the two murdered teenage girls?"

"I'm not losing it", Arthur snaps, a bit too fiercely, "It's just a bit harder than I thought."

He glares at Morgana who smirks back happily. Uther doesn't notice it. They order their food, but Arthur isn't hungry any more.

"You know I can't help you, Arthur. But if it helps, I'm still completely supporting you", Uther says, trying to be caring, but it doesn't sound right coming from him.

"Thanks", Arthur says politely, because he knows better than to be impolite towards his father. He isn't some childish teenager.

"So, anyway, how are you, father?" Morgana asks.

"There's a lot right now going on, we're already planning the next campaign and taking on more supporters."

"Wow, already?" Morgana asks with what can be faked interest, "But the next election isn't until three years."

"Well, you know, Alined never sleeps and he already has a lot more supporters then during the last campaign. Next election will be very hard to win", Uther explains with a slight frown.

Arthur notices his father looks tired. He's been state attorney for one year, he can't be tired of it already? But sure, the job does come with a lot of responsibility. And already worrying about next election and believing it'll be hard to win must put some more weight on his shoulders. Arthur is about to say something comforting when he notices a slim, dark-haired, young man standing over in the bar. He can't see his face, but he's sure it's him. It must be Merlin.

"I'll go and get us some drinks", he says as an excuse and gets up from his seat. Morgana and Uther barely notice him leave, too deep into their conversation about re-election.

"I thought you said you never came here?", he asks, approaching the bar and watching, indeed, Merlin turn to face him. He hasn't dressed properly for this restaurant this time either. It makes Arthur smile.

Merlin seems a bit surprised to see him, obviously not expecting him to be here. "Hi", he says and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, hi", Arthur says and nods. Merlin looks like he's been caught doing something stupid or illegal, and smiles sheepishly. "So, what? You're here with another rich guy hoping you can marry?" Arthur wonders when he doesn't get a respond to his earlier question.

"Actually, no. Kind of gave up that idea. I'm here with my friends", he says and points his thumb over his shoulder at a table slightly behind him with one guy and one girl by it. They both look up at them and the guy gives Arthur a dark look. Jealous boyfriend perhaps?

"I thought you couldn't afford this place?"

"I don't. I'm not paying, Will is."

The sheepish grin on Merlin's lips is gone, but it's clear he's had a bit to drink. Maybe a bit too much.

"What are you doing here? Out with another stripper you've picked up? I mean, with me standing you up you must be behind schedule. No slicing and chopping up for you", Merlin says and shakes his head.

"I'm not a serial killer. I fight for the law, not against it", Arthur reminds him and Merlin snickers, "No, I'm here with my father and sister. Family dinner, I suppose."

"Daddy's paying, I guess?"

"Just this once", Arthur says and orders his drinks. He glances over Merlin's shoulder and notices the guy is still glaring at Arthur.

"What's the deal with your boyfriend?" he wonders. He uses the word 'boyfriend' mostly because he wants to figure out if that's really what the guy is to Merlin. Inwardly he curses himself for not letting this go. Merlin is clearly not interested. He shouldn't be prying. He should forget about him and move on.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend... exactly", Merlin says and looks over his shoulder. The guy seems to notice and he immediately looks away.

"That's vague", Arthur notes, "What is he then?"

Merlin suddenly seems troubled and he looks away for a short beat. When they make eye contact again his eyes are steely blue, shutting away all kinds of emotion. Arthur notices the change so much he almost gasps.

"It's complicated. Look, I shouldn't talk personal life with a client", he says and goes to leave, but Arthur catches his arm and pulls him back before he does.

"Except I'm not a client any more. And last I heard you're not working at Velvet Star."

Arthur can't help it. He wants to know so badly what Merlin's keeping from him. Damn, he doesn't even know this guy. They've only had dinner once and Merlin's given him a lap dance. They are total strangers, they know nothing about each other. And Arthur shouldn't force anything out of Merlin when it's clear he doesn't want to tell. But Arthur simply can't help himself. He needs to know.

"But I don't know you", Merlin says and points out exactly what has just been through Arthur's mind, "I don't have to tell you anything about my personal life."

Merlin's look is so cold it makes Arthur see sense and he releases his grip on him. "You're right. I'm sorry, you're absolutely right", he apologizes and feels awful.

Since when is he this obsessive?

Merlin nods and his gaze seems to melt. "It's all right", he says and looks over at his friends again, "Look, I need to get back. It was great seeing you, Arthur."  
>Arthur receives his drinks and smiles back. "Yeah, you too."<p>

He goes back and joins Morgana and Uther, noticing they haven't yet finished their conversation about re-election. He slumps down in his seat and pretty much downs his drink immediately. He needs food and he needs sleep. He doesn't need thoughts of Merlin, the stranger, he needs to focus on his case. He can't promise himself anything, but he's going to try.

**oooo**

"Who was he, then?" Will asks back at their small flat. It doesn't take a genius to know who Will is talking about. As soon as Merlin had joined his friends by their table again he had asked. Merlin only said he was an old customer, but realized that only made it worse. Merlin has only been a stripper and nothing else, and Will knows this.

Will had continued making snide remarks about Arthur, going on about his rich, fancy ass and what a dick he must be. Merlin hadn't bothered to defend Arthur. Why would he? He doesn't know him, he doesn't owe him that. But he had grown really tired of it. It's always the same story as soon as a guy hits on him when Will's around. He'll never hear the end of it. Freya had gingerly asked who Arthur was because she recognized him from somewhere. Merlin had told her he was the son of the state attorney and Will had laughed out loud.

Merlin blamed Will's mood on too much alcohol, like he always does, because Will just isn't like that when he's sober. Really. Merlin wouldn't be best friends with him if he was.

"I told you, he's an old client", Merlin forces out between gritted teeth. Too much alcohol or not, this is getting really annoying.

"And we all know what kind of people your old clients are, don't we?" Will spits. He's really angry, his eyes bulging out.

Merlin shouldn't have recommended that place when Will asked for a fun place to get drunk. Merlin remembered them having nice wine, he hadn't expected meeting Arthur there. He had been long forgotten.

"I can't help if they come up and talk to me!" Merlin says with raised voice. He hopes Will will realize how out of hand this argument is getting, but sadly he doesn't.

"You don't have to talk back! Just walk away, Merlin. Walk away."

This is really ridiculous. Merlin doesn't owe Will any kind of explanation. They are nothing but friends. Who occasionally happens to fuck. But Merlin's made it clear it won't be anything more than that. Will's his best friend and that won't change. Merlin doesn't do relationships. But that doesn't stop Will from getting jealous, and it doesn't matter how many times they argue about this because Will just won't get it.

"Whatever", Merlin mumbles and chooses the easiest way out, "I'm going to bed."

But Will blocks his way, acting like some stupid seven-year-old, and crosses his arms. "Have you slept with him?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Merlin snaps.

"Why don't you answer my question?" Will asks with a shrug.

It takes everything Merlin has not to shove Will away, or lie and say he has slept with Arthur. It'll definitely hurt Will is he says that, and right now that's what he wants the most. But he knows, deep down, that he'll regret it.

"I haven't slept with him", Merlin sighs.

Will stares at him for a good ten seconds, while Merlin waits for him to move out of the way.

"You're lying", he says with an accusing voice. Merlin buries his face in his hands, he can't believe this never ends. It's always the same fucking argument.

"Actually, I'm not. If I had slept with him, I'd tell you. I don't have to keep that from you because I'm not doing anything wrong. You and I", Merlin says and points between them, "Are not a couple. When are you going to understand that? We're just _friends._"

This throws Will a bit of guard, like he hadn't expected that to come from Merlin. It's so weird, it's like Will is still believing Merlin will one day simply change his mind and declare his undying love for him.

"Get out", Will says.

"What?"

Merlin frowns because he didn't at all expect that to happen.

"You heard me. Get out", Will repeats.

"Are you fucking- Whatever."

Merlin throws his hands up, showing he doesn't at all give a shit any more. He leaves the apartment with the door slamming loudly, shaking the the walls of the outer corridor. He's breathing heavily and doesn't bother to wait for the elevator. He takes the stairs, hoping it'll get some of the frustration out of him. It doesn't work at all.

When he gets out of the apartment building, he realizes he has no idea where to go. He won't go to his parents place, that's out of the question, and he doesn't really feel like going to Freya's. He has slept there before after fighting with Will, but she always gives him a long speech about how Merlin should stop toying with Will's emotions and how this is really his fault from the beginning. He doesn't want another guilt trip.

But where the fuck is he supposed to go?

He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks down the street. It's past eleven and it's dark and cold outside. Autumn in Camelot is always rough and extremely cold. At least the rain has stopped. He usually enjoys walking in rain, but right now isn't the time.

He suddenly thinks of a really stupid idea. It wouldn't have crossed his mind if he wasn't so damn angry. What he's thinking about mostly right now is revenge and making Will hurt. And this is blinding him.  
>Merlin stops and without thinking pulls out his phone. He calls directory and gets the phone number for Arthur Pendragon. He doesn't hesitate before dialling the number.<p>

Three signals and then it picks up.

"Hello?"

Well, this is only slightly strange. Merlin isn't interested in Arthur, but somehow he has just looked up his number and is now calling him after eleven o'clock in the evening. They are strangers.

"Hi", Merlin says and damn, does he sound broken.

"Who is this? Wait, is this...?" Arthur asks and sounds too hesitant to fill in the name.

"It's Merlin."

Merlin gathers force to his voice, he won't tell Arthur what happened. "Merlin?" Arthur uses a voice which sounds like this is too good to be true for him.

"Yes. I've just left La Roche", he lies, "And I was thinking that maybe we could meet up or something? I know it's a Tuesday night, but I'm really bored and-"

"Okay", Arthur says and cuts Merlin right off. This is really too easy. Merlin almost feels bad. Almost.

"Great. Well, I've already walked a bit, but you can meet me up by Crystal Cave?" Merlin says and bites his lip absentmindedly.

"I'll be there in five", Arthur promises and hangs up.

Merlin stares at his phone for a few seconds, wondering if this is right. He knows it really isn't, but he's still a bit intoxicated, and right now he needs this. He starts walking the short walk to his and Arthur's meeting spot. He really needs this.

**oooo**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi. I'm very happy people like this fic and I'm working as much as possible on this. I've moved to another house this week and I've been really busy with that + my computer just broke down and I have to get a new one. Because of this my next update might take a while. I'm really sorry you guys, and I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. I'm gonna continue writing this by hand until I get a new laptop. I love writing this fic and there's no way I'm giving up on it.  
>Anyway, I wanna explain that the <em>Art and Emrys <em>books aren't real and I've only made them up, just in case it confuses anyone, lol. And I want to add another warning for this fic as well, you'll see drug abuse and drug references in future chapters, but it's not a main character exactly.  
>And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Some of them brought a real big smile on my lips, thank you. :)<p>

**oooo**

Arthur would consider anyone doing the exact same thing as he's doing now as pathetic. Didn't he decide earlier that he should forget Merlin? He needs to focus on the case, he's going to be in court by noon tomorrow. He doesn't really have time for this. If his mind had been clear, this is what he would think, but as it is his mind isn't. And Arthur has an annoying feeling that this is his only chance, that he'll never hear from Merlin again if he turns this down.

Merlin did sound a bit strange on the phone, like he's in trouble or something, and if he's calling Arthur for help then Arthur has to be there for him. It can be some legal trouble and Arthur may be the only lawyer he knows. (A stupid excuse, but it's the only one Arthur's got.)

Crystal Cave is a well-known club in Camelot. They sometimes have gay nights there, Arthur's been there a few times. Usually it takes almost ten to fifteen minutes to get there from Arthur's place, but with a little help by the Jaguar's motor he'll make it in five minutes as he promised.

He turns up on the street of Crystal Caves and scans it for any signs of Merlin. There isn't a lot of people on this street a Tuesday night, Crystal Caves isn't even open. Arthur finds it a bit strange Merlin wanted them to meet here of all places. At first Arthur doesn't see him and for a split second he thinks he has been stood up, but then he suddenly recognizes Merlin's face in the darkness.

He stops the car and Merlin opens the door without any hesitation. "Hi", he says and gets into the passenger's seat.

"Hey", Arthur answers and tries to push the thought away that this feels like he's picking up a street hooker. He thinks about what Merlin said after their dinner, that if only he had paid a little extra in the first place and asked for it... Had Merlin been joking? He had seemed pretty serious.  
>Arthur briefly wonders if Merlin has ever sold sex and if he has done it a lot of times, but his thought is interrupted by Merlin's voice.<p>

"You're certainly good at keeping time", Merlin says and looks vaguely impressed. Arthur wonders if it's fake, if Merlin trying to compliment him is only a way of trying to seduce him.

"I keep my promises", Arthur says and speaks the truth. He never makes a promise he can't hold. Merlin obviously notice the seriousness in his voice and looks at him strangely, like the mood in the car suddenly has changed.

"Um... I noticed Crystal Caves isn't open", Merlin says and nods towards the closed club. Arthur follows his gaze and notice the usually so colourful neon lights are now shut off, making the street look even shadier than it usually does.

"I didn't know", Merlin says, keeping his gaze cast low and avoids eye contact, "I thought we could have a drink."

Arthur frowns and knows immediately Merlin's lying. He has no idea why Merlin is here and he decides not to ask. He's pretty sure he won't get an honest answer anyway. Not right now.

"It's okay. We can always go to my place if you want?" Arthur suggests, keeping his eyes intensely on Merlin, studying his reaction.

"Wow, you really don't bother laying out some groundwork this time. Do I look that easy to you?" Merlin asks and laughs slightly. He looks up and meets Arthur's eyes. This wasn't the reply Arthur expected.

"I didn't meant it like that. We can go back La Roche, if you want?"

Merlin just stares at him for a few seconds, like he's seeing Arthur for the first time really. Like he's finding them, here, right now incredible. Impossible.

"No", Merlin says and shows a thin line of a bare smile on his lips, "Let's go to your place."

Arthur starts the engine again and Merlin puts his seat belt on. Maybe Merlin's right. Maybe this is a bit incredible. Two perfect strangers, who have met three times before in their entire lives. Their first meeting had been intimate, their second a nice dinner and the third a small conversation while Merlin's jealous boyfriend watched. If that is his boyfriend.

"This is a really nice car", Merlin comments and lets his one hand slide over the leather seat.

"Thanks. It's my most valuable possession."

"Daddy paid for this too, I take it? Don't even try and deny it", Merlin says and grins cheekily.

"It was a gift for my eighteenth birthday!" Arthur protests and shakes his head, "You're making me sound like a spoiled child."

"But you are", Merlin says with laughter in his voice.

"Not everything I own has been bought by my father. He paid for this car, for the university and he lend me money for my firm. But I paid him back. And he occasionally pays for some family dinners."

Merlin nods and their silence is awkward and tense for about a minute. Arthur knows Merlin is only joking, but he isn't really in the mood for it.

"I didn't mean to offend you", Merlin offers.

"You didn't. Besides, there's nothing wrong with having money, Merlin."

"You make it sound like I don't have any money."

Arthur takes a deep breath and wonders why he agreed to this when he has so much going on. "Well, you said yourself you can't afford eating at La Roche."

Merlin doesn't answer. Arthur glances at him and sees Merlin looking out the window and biting his lip. Arthur went too far, he knows that. It's stupid of him to offer up time working over the case for this if he's only going to be rude.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that", Arthur says and rubs his hand over his face, "It's been a long day and I'm working on this case and I can't take my mind off it."

Street lamps swishes by and lights up Merlin's face. Arthur looks over at him again and sees the reflection of his face in the window. They drive under the tunnel that separates upper class and lower middle class. Above them floats the lake of Excalibur.

"It's okay", Merlin says and turns his face to Arthur, "I get it."  
>Arthur isn't sure Merlin accepts the apology, it's impossible to read his expression. It's a crappy apology and he knows that. Though he doesn't offer anything else.<p>

Arthur turns up on his street and stops his car in front of the apartment building he lives in. "Nice", Merlin comments and gets out of the car. He looks at the building up and down, like he's examining it thoroughly. Arthur doesn't bother saying anything, but leads the way into the building.

"Mr. Pendragon", old man Charlie in the reception greets and nods politely.

"Hi, Charlie", Arthur greets back and offers a quick smile. He isn't up for any small chatting today, and Charlie probably realizes that when he sees Merlin coming in behind him.

Arthur presses the elevator button and waits. It isn't the first time he brings someone back to the apartment, in fact he's got a bit of a reputation of being a womaniser or, ehm, a maniser.

"Hi", Merlin says to Charlie and smiles kindly. It's the first time anyone Arthur has taken back to his place speaks to Charlie, though. They usually ignore him, too busy trying to get Arthur's attention.

Charlie smiles back just as warmly, but knows better than to start a conversation. The elevator finally arrives and they get inside. Arthur presses the button for the penthouse and it doesn't get unnoticed to Merlin.

"The penthouse", he says with a nod, "Fancy."  
>It takes everything Arthur has to tell Merlin to stop with the charade. He doesn't have to play nice and be polite towards him, it's not what he saw in Merlin. That's not the part of him he likes and can't stop thinking about. This Merlin is like everyone else, the same politeness and trying to slowly seduce him. It's not necessary. Arthur gets the image of Merlin as a prostitute in his head again. Is this how Merlin acts with every customer, in that case?<p>

The elevator stops and it hits Arthur how tense everything suddenly has become between them. This he hadn't expected. He knows it's mostly his own fault though. He shoots Merlin a weak smile, like he's trying to tell him that he really wants this. That right now nothing else is on his mind. Even though there is.  
>The elevator leads directly into his apartment. Merlin does look a bit impressed, but whether it's genuine or not Arthur doesn't know.<p>

"This is really, really nice", Merlin says gently and the compliment sounds so wrong coming from him.

"You want a drink, right?" Arthur asks and ignores it.

"Yes, please."

They take their jackets off and leave them in the hall. Arthur goes to make themselves drinks, while Merlin takes a look around. Arthur's apartment is very modern, with light wooden floor and white walls. Some of the windows are very big, going from the floor to the roof, and give an amazing view over Camelot. And the apartment's got a second floor, a spiral staircase leading up to it. There Arthur has got his bedroom and a second bathroom.

"This is beautiful", Merlin says and joins Arthur in the kitchen. The kitchen has dark clinker on the floor instead of wood.

"You're so full of shit", Arthur says before he can stop himself. He doesn't want to listen to this false version of Merlin any more, it's getting really boring.

"What?" Merlin asks, a slight frown on his face.

"You don't have to play nice. It's not necessary to get me into bed with you, if that's what you think."

Merlin looks confused for a short moment, but it's gone so fast Arthur thinks he has imagined it.

"Oh, so that's what I'm doing? Here I thought I was only being polite like normal people are. I'm sorry", Merlin says with a poisonous glare.

"We both know you're not exactly polite", Arthur notes.

Merlin laughs mockingly and shakes his head like Arthur is too stupid to understand anything. "So we're back to that? You think you know me? Then I've got news for you, Arthur, you don't."

Arthur takes a step closer, feeling the need to show Merlin he isn't backing off that easily. It's a bit harder than that to win over Arthur. Merlin doesn't move away from him, clearly not that easily intimidated.

"I know you well enough to know you were lying earlier about not knowing Crystal Caves is closed today. You know, as well as I do, that Crystal Caves always are closed on Tuesdays."

"So what?" Merlin asks with a shrug.

"So, obviously you were there for a reason. A reason which you won't tell me. Because you don't want to reveal anything personal about yourself."

"No, why should I? It's not like this is going somewhere. It's not like we're dating. It's not like we're trying to get to know each other. I'm here so you can fuck my brains out and finally forget about me. I know your type, Arthur. I know you fuck around, but that's okay, I do it too. This doesn't mean anything. You don't have to know why I lied to you. I don't owe you any kind of explanation."

Arthur stares with hot frustration in his eyes. It doesn't matter how hard he tries, he won't get inside those walls Merlin has built up.

_I'm here so you can fuck my brains out and finally forget about me. _

In one swift movement Arthur puts his drink down on the kitchen counter and grips Merlin's face, smashing their lips together. He feels a slight satisfaction at Merlin letting out a small sound of surprise. Arthur startled him, he's got the upper hand. But Merlin quickly counters it with just as much force, slipping his hand around Arthur's neck and pulling him closer, tilting head to make the kiss perfect. Their mouths open and the battle for dominance in the kiss is long and sloppy, but eventually Arthur lets Merlin win.

Merlin smiles into the kiss, smug by this, and Arthur pulls him around and pushes him against the kitchen counter behind him. The younger male isn't prepared for this and swings his arm out, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. He accidentally knocks Arthur's drink over and the glass falls to the floor and breaks loudly into a million small pieces. Merlin giggles into the kiss, pleased that he broke something Arthur owns. "Oops", he says in between kisses in a playful voice, infuriating Arthur further. Arthur growls and pulls them aside, clumsily, so they won't step on the glass.

"You did that on purpose", Arthur growls and kisses Merlin again, having a really hard time to keep his mouth away from his. Merlin smirks into the kiss and it's obvious he likes that Arthur spotted that. "Maybe I did", is the only thing he offers as answer and grips the back of Arthur's neck again.

Arthur plants kisses on Merlin's neck, hands holding tightly around his waist, almost afraid he'll disappear otherwise. Merlin pants in his ear, breathless from the kissing, and starts working on Arthur's belt with his left hand as the right one is still around Arthur's neck, stroking the line of hair there. Merlin unbuckles the blonde's belt with the same skill as a pickpocket. He pushes his hand inside Arthur's jeans and inside his boxers, finding what he's looking for. Arthur stops sucking on Merlin's neck as he feels a hand close around his member and pumping slowly.

"Shit", he breathes against Merlin's neck. He's jerking him off like a real porn star. That reminds him... "I'm not paying you for sex", Arthur says and catches Merlin's eyes.

The slim man with dark curls smiles, like Arthur's a child. "I wouldn't dream of it", he says and slides a finger over the head of Arthur's cock, making the blonde grind against him. Of course, another lie. Another way to play with Arthur, to test him.

Merlin continues his work in Arthur's pants while Arthur starts unzipping Merlin's own. He kisses Merlin again and bites his lower lip gently. Merlin's lips are plump, like a supermodel's, like he was born to kiss and suck cock. Arthur damns himself quietly and kisses Merlin properly again.

"You're so much hotter when you're not in a suit", Merlin mumbles into his ear after he breaks away from the kiss.

"Shut up", Arthur mutters and pulls Merlin's jeans and boxers down. Merlin laughs quietly again.

Arthur is rock hard by the time he starts stroking Merlin. He makes an approving sound deep down in his throat and pushes against Arthur as he strokes. Merlin goes in for another kiss, but Arthur stops him and pulls him around so his front collides with the kitchen counter behind him. Arthur drops his jeans and presses himself against Merlin from behind, his cock aligning itself against Merlin's rear. Merlin gasps as his cock slides up and down between his butt cheeks. Arthur reaches around and continues to stroke Merlin's cock. He smiles and kisses the teenager's shoulder softly, and Merlin lets his head dip back and rest against Arthur's chest. Arthur goes slower, enjoying every moment of this, and he caresses Merlin's side while trailing his tongue over Merlin's shoulder.

"Just fuck me already", Merlin sighs, but is more content than bored, "I don't care about prep."

Arthur obeys. He spits in his hand and smears it over his cock. Then he spreads Merlin's butt cheeks and pushes. Merlin changes position immediately and rests his whole upper body on the counter. Arthur pushes until he's completely in, but is a bit afraid it'll hurt Merlin.

"Everything hurts once in a while", Merlin says and notices his hesitation, "Move."

And Arthur does. He pulls almost all the way out before pushing all the way in again. He does it slowly at the beginning, for Merlin to adjust, but then he builds up a steady and faster rhythm. Merlin writes and moans and pushes against him, meeting his every thrust like his life depended on it. "Fuck, Merlin", Arthur groans and feels Merlin tighten around him.

The sweat is pouring down from Arthur's hair, and he can't believe he kept his t-shirt on. Quickly he pulls it off and throws it over the floor. Then he grips Merlin's hips and pounds harder. He hits Merlin's sweet spot because he starts moaning like crazy. "Yes, fuck fuck..."

Arthur manage a smile, though he starting to feel exhausted. He thrusts a few times more and feels himself getting closer to his release. Merlin groans again, his hand clasping back around Arthur's on his hip, keeping him steady. He pushes his forehead against the counter, his nose pressed against it and groans for a final time before coming. Arthur thrusts three times more and then reaches climax, his one hand gripping Merlin's shirt tightly.

They pant like they've been without oxygen for ages, and Arthur struggles to keep himself standing. He pulls out of Merlin and stumbles back a few steps. Merlin raises his head and looks over at him, eyes a bit dazed over.

"Was that all you needed or do you want to go again?" he wonders. It doesn't take long before they've stumbled their way up the staircase and begun a second round in Arthur's more comfortable bed.

**oooo**

Something is very bright. That's strange because Merlin always has his blinds shut and there's no way it can be bright in his room. Merlin opens his eyes and remembers immediately where he is. He lies completely still, staring out through the window that's facing him. He's too perfectly exhausted to move right now.

The sky outside is bright, almost completely white, and it seems like it's going to be a nice day. These white bedclothes feels good against his skin, soft and perfectly warm. He blinks and shuts his eyes again, hoping he can go back to sleep. There's nothing he needs to rush to anyway. He's got no job, he's been too lazy to look for one. The only thing he has waiting for him is Will and Merlin really don't want to see him.

He opens his eyes again and knows it's futile to try falling asleep again. Once he's awake he's unable to fall asleep again. Soft snores is heard next to him from an equally as exhausted Arthur. Merlin wonders what time it is, hasn't Arthur got work on a Wednesday like this? Should he wake him?  
>Merlin decides it's not his problem, he doesn't have to take care of Arthur.<p>

He continues to stare out the big window and sees a herd of black birds flying by in the white sky. It's the way the sky looks after a long day of heavy rain. It definitely means good weather is coming.  
>Merlin's empty mind is disturbed by the soft snores silencing and Merlin knows it's time to face real life again. He feels Arthur move behind him and guesses he's checking the time.<p>

"What time is it?" Merlin wonders.

"Quarter past nine", Arthur answers and Merlin feels Arthur relaxing next to him again.

Merlin wonders if Arthur is going back to sleep again, but after a few minutes of no soft snores he understands he won't. He turns around in the bed and watches Arthur. He can't stay here much longer if Arthur's going to get it.

"Are you satisfied?" Merlin asks. He studies Arthur, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, and wonders whether Arthur's got the courage to say yes.

Merlin knows Arthur's been thinking about him, he knows Arthur's been back to the strip club and searching for him. He knows why Arthur immediately came yesterday when he was calling for him. But now Arthur has fucked him, more than once, and that should be enough. That should make him able to move on. He's such an obvious player, he's not supposed to be obsessing about people.

"Are you?" Arthur asks.

"Yes", Merlin says and knows it probably stings.

Arthur nods his head and keeps his eyes on the ceiling. "So that's it?"

"Don't take it personal. The sex was great, but I'm really not the dating kind of guy", Merlin says and has no idea why he's being so nice.

"Nothing is ever personal with you, is it?" Arthur snorts. Merlin doesn't answer. "Do I get to see you again?" Arthur continues and the question is weird and forced. He's probably not used to ask that.

Merlin shrugs. "You'll probably see me around."

Arthur nods again. Merlin leans up and plants a sweet kiss on Arthur's lips because he knows he's being mean and even though he doesn't really care he wants to give Arthur some kind of comfort.

"I have to go", he says and climbs out of the bed.

It's over. Arthur's had him and now he can get over him. It's the best, for both of them. Merlin pulls his shirt on and remembers the other pieces of clothing are lying downstairs in the kitchen. He gives Arthur one last smile and heads for the staircase.

"Hey, Emrys."

Merlin stops and is frozen to the spot. It feels strange to be called his stage name. What's also strange is that Arthur almost sounds... smug. He turns around and indeed finds a smiling Arthur in the bed. He's holding his phone in his hand and Merlin frowns, he doesn't understand. "I've got your number now", Arthur says and waves the phone, "Do you know how easily it is for me to find your address now?"

"Don't bother looking. My number isn't registered", Merlin says simply.

"Oh, but I already have looked, Merlin Ealdor. Turns out you live very close to Crystal Caves. I guess that's why you wanted us to meet there?"

Merlin stands there completely dumbfounded and feels like an idiot. How can he not have thought about this? Now Arthur knows both his surname and where he lives. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"You see, it's not only up to you whether we'll be seeing each other again and all that. You say you don't want to be personal, but now I've got the three most personal things a person has. Your name, your number and your address", Arthur holds his phone like it's some kind of reward, or prize, "I know you like me, Merlin, otherwise you wouldn't have called me yesterday."

Merlin's had enough of this bullshit. Without a word he turns and heads down the spiral staircase. "I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing you around very soon again!" Arthur calls after him.

Merlin is furious, once again, and feels stupid for not thinking of this in the first place. He finds his clothes in the kitchen and pulls them on. Then he hurries into the elevator and begs for it to take him far away. He's so fucked.

**oooo**

"I know you're sorry, Will", Merlin says and knocks some ash off from his cigarette. It lands in the ashtray in which five other already smoked cigarettes are lying. He's been sitting by Freya's kitchen table for three hours now and he's been talking to Will for almost half of the time.

"You know how I get when I drink, I feel really bad", Will says and sounds genuinely sorry. Merlin's accepted his apologies at least a dozen times by now, but they don't seem to end. Will had gently asked where Merlin had went yesterday, not wanting to sound too prying. Merlin had lied and told him he went to Freya's.

"Look, Will, it's okay. I accept your apology. I really have to go now, we can talk more later okay?"

"Okay", Will says, but doesn't sound too pleased. Merlin doesn't bother.

He hangs up and Freya immediately comes into the kitchen. Merlin suspects she's been listening in on his call.

"Everything's good between you and Will now?" she asks gently and Merlin nods.

"I told him I slept here tonight, is that okay?"

Freya gives him a stern look, the look a mother usually gives her naughty child. "You shouldn't lie to him, Merlin", she says and shakes her head.

"I know", Merlin says and takes a drag of his cigarette, "But it's easier, isn't it?"

"That doesn't mean it's right."

Merlin knows this. He has heard this enough times from Freya before. Will wouldn't be mad if he told him the truth now, but when he finally gets some alcohol in him he'll give him all sorts of hell.

"Where were you anyway?" she wonders and gets behind the kitchen counter, "Tea?" she continues and holds the pot up. Merlin nods and suggests not telling Freya the truth and maybe she won't judge him that hard. But Freya is a master of finding out the truth so there's really no point in lying to her.

"You know that guy yesterday at La Roche...", he starts.

"Arthur Pendragon?" she interrupts and looks up.

"Yeah. I went to his place", Merlin says simply, like it's no big deal. It really isn't a big deal, or at least it wasn't until Arthur had found out his name, number and address.

"I read an article about that case he has taken, defending that man who's been accused of murdering two teenage girls. They say Arthur's the best lawyer in Camelot, in the country even", Freya babbles and puts the pot on the stove, "But apparently he's having a hard time with this case. No murder weapon or whatever. The trial is today."

She sits down by her kitchen table and smiles, like she has totally forgotten what they were talking about in the first place.  
>Merlin isn't surprised Arthur's a good lawyer. He's obviously very cunning and smart. Merlin seriously underestimated him already from the beginning. He'll try and not do that the next time.<p>

"So you slept there?" Freya asks and finally seems to remember what the conversation was really about.

Merlin nods and stubs his fag out. He doesn't offer any details because he doesn't want to go through it all again and be reminded of how stupid he had been.

"Fine", she says, "It's okay for you to say you slept here. I can see why you don't want to tell Will. But seriously, Merlin, I won't cover for you the next time. I don't like lying to him, he's my friend too."

Merlin smiles and is deeply grateful that Freya understands. At least now he's got one less thing to worry about. But Freya doesn't look all that happy and Merlin can sense whatever she's going to say next won't be good.

"Merlin", she starts and her eyes get uneasy, "Your mother called."

"What?"

"She said she hadn't been able to get a hold of you and she was beginning to worrying. She couldn't find Will's number so she called me."

Merlin shuts his eyes tightly and wants something to swallow him whole before he bursts into angry flames. Can this day get any worse?

"Are you not answering your parents' calls?" Freya asks hesitant.

Merlin sighs and knows this deserves an explanation. "Look, we had a fight, another one, and I decided to not answer their calls any more. I don't want anything to do with them. They are not part of my life any more."

"I know your relationship is rough and I know what they did to you as a child wasn't right, but surely that isn't enough to shut them out completely. I mean, they are your parents after all. They're worrying about you."

"You weren't there so you don't know what it was like. And they don't worry about me, they just want to know if I'm sleeping with anyone important. Or if I've suddenly changed everything that I am and decided to read psychology and follow in their footsteps. They're only interested to know if I'm doing anything that's gaining them", Merlin says and his voice is glowing with his anger.

Freya looks very troubled and it's no secret Freya doesn't like that Merlin and his parents are on bad terms with each other. Her own parents died in a horrible car crash when she was only three ten years old. She hates when people argue with their parents. In her view everyone who's got parents should be happy.

"Well, then you should be making them proud now, shouldn't you?" she says and Merlin doesn't know what she's getting at, "You're sleeping with the state attorney's son, aren't you? That should be enough to make them happy."

She cracks a smile and Merlin tries, but fails, at glaring at her. "Fuck off", he says and hits her arm. Though he can't hide a small smile on his lips.

The pot starts whistling and the tea is ready. Freya gets up from her seat quickly and runs over to the stove. Merlin's small smile falters and is replaced by a frown. Freya probably doesn't understand how right she is. This makes him hate whatever is going on between him and Arthur even more. He really is fucked.

**oooo**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Freya was three years old when her parents died, just so you know, because I noticed I got some typo there. And I want to say that this fic can be very OOC, especially in Merlin's case, and if you don't like that then... I mean, it's not like Merlin would ever consider stripping anyway, right? And this is a modern au. You get it. I like to experiment with Merlin a bit and do stuff I don't normally read about him.  
>Anyway, got my new laptop now and I'm continuing writing this fic. I really enjoy it and I'm happy about your comments. This won't be a short fic, and those of you who are in for the long haul, I welcome you. X<p>

**oooo**

"What do you want, Arthur?"

"A deal."

Arthur looks as calm as he can and hopes it doesn't show on his face at all how desperate he feels. The trial has been postponed a few hours and the only hope he has is to plead with the prosecutors to give a gentler punishment for his client. He had really believed and hoped something would've come up in the last minute, but this time he wasn't as lucky. Usually something always came up, a breakthrough for him in every case, but this time he was given none. Arthur can't help but think someone is punishing him for spending his night with Merlin instead of focusing on his case. Now he has to deal with the consequences. And if he doesn't play this out well, it can end up with his client sentenced to death. He won't let the man die because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants and stay away from Merlin. He feels embarrassed about this whole situation and promises himself it won't ever happen again. If Merlin ever calls him again the night before an important trial, he'll decline whatever he has to offer. It's not worth sending innocent people to prison for.

Morgause sits on her side of her desk and looks more pleased than Arthur has ever seen her. It's not that strange, this is a big victory for her, and she won't let Arthur ever forget it.

"You must be really desperate to come here and bargain for a gentler punishment", she says and smiles.

She hits his emotions spot on, but Arthur won't let her know that. "I realize a dead case when I see one", Arthur says with a shrug, "Now what are you prepared to give me?"

Morgause studies him, likes she's expecting Arthur to have some ace up his sleeve, that this is some new tactic from him. This isn't the first time they meet, they have been face to face on many trials. Most of them Arthur has won.  
>Morgause is older than him and that means so is her firm. She didn't see Arthur as much of competition when he started his firm and was therefore surprised – or perhaps shocked – when he won over her the first time they met in court. It's no secret his and Morgause's firm are huge opponents. Enemies, is probably the right word. It's no secret that Arthur is ultimately a better lawyer than her, even though there are times when she gets the upper hand. And Arthur hates it.<p>

She takes a breath and nods her head slowly. "Ten years", she says, "Because of the lack of the murder weapon which I'm sure you'd use against me."

Ten years is a long time, but Arthur knows it could be even worse than that. It's better for his client to offer ten years than his life. Arthur pretends to think about it, only to make Morgause sweat a little. She still doesn't know if he knows anything about the case she doesn't know. He's got better investigators than she does.

"All right", he says and nods curtly, "Ten years."

Morgause smirks again. Arthur's face remains expressionless. He gets up from his seat opposite Morgause's desk with an incredible desire of leaving this office. Even though this is better than a death sentence it still feels like an embarrassing loss. He's supposed to be the best lawyer in the country and he can't win this because of a missing murder weapon. This is a case he won't ever forget.

"Pleasure doing business with you", Morgause says and gets up from her chair as well, like she'll show Arthur the way out, "I'll see you in court."  
>"I can't wait", Arthur says and smiles sweetly.<p>

He gets out of there with his back straight and tries not to hurry as much. He needs to see his client and tell him the news. He doesn't know really how he will react to them. The good news is that he won't die, but the bad news is that he still gets ten years in prison. Arthur wonders if there could've been something else he could've done for the man if his mind hadn't been clouded by Merlin. He feels a bit guilty because of this, he can't help it.

But perhaps sometimes personal life is more important than work? Arthur shakes his head to himself. He is selfish, he knows that, but he isn't that selfish. He wouldn't ever risk losing a case because of something personal. (But then again, isn't that what he's doing right now?)  
>Arthur isn't one to admit his mistakes. He never breaks any promises and he never makes any promises he can't keep. That way he usually escapes making mistakes.<p>

Arthur gets his phone up and goes through his last calls to find the number to the office. He sees Merlin's number among them and stops. It might be a good way to compensate this loss if he deleted Merlin's number and never saw his ever again. Arthur's seriously considering doing this, but then shakes his head to himself. He hasn't gone through all this only to forget about Merlin that easily. That's not what he wants. He calls the office and Gwen picks up.

"Gwen, tell John I have some news and I have to see him. Don't give him any big hopes", he warns, because he knows Gwen has a tendency to do that with his clients when she calls them.

"Okay. I won't", she promises.

Arthur hangs up and for now shuts Merlin out of his head. He has nothing to do with this. And now he has to keep his mind focused.

**oooo**

Merlin isn't a coward. A coward would only call his parents and whine for a while, but he doesn't do that. He hates having arguments over the phone because it means the other one can easily end the argument and hang up. Merlin never stops arguing until he knows he has won. And he always wins. Usually anyway. If it isn't Will he's arguing with. There it can go either way. But that's only because they're having the same argument over and over again and it isn't easy to win a fight using the same method all the time.

It's been three months since he last talked to either of his parents. They were arguing about his choice of work. Of course, a son of Balinor and Hunith Ealdor can't be a stripper! That's outrageous and a disgrace to the family. They're very open-minded people and they don't care that Merlin is gay, but they won't let Merlin embarrass himself by dancing naked on a stage where almost anyone can see. Or they won't let Merlin embarrass them. Because everything he does reflects on them. Merlin likes that, it's good. He likes the thought of people thinking his parents raised him wrong.

Merlin takes the bus to the other side of the city, under the lake of Excalibur, and into the home of the upper class. He's almost never on this side of Camelot anymore. He's only been here to visit La Roche and the home of Arthur Pendragon.  
>Velvet Star lies on his side of the city, but strangely enough a lot of people from the upper class come there anyway. Or maybe it isn't that strange. He knows why they're there – to see him dance and maybe get a lap dance.<p>

As a child Merlin lived on the upper class side with his parents. Such successful psychologists as they are can afford the best. So yes, Merlin has been just as much a spoiled child as Arthur has. That is until he finally turned eighteen and graduated school and got away from Balinor and Hunith.

It's two o'clock on a Wednesday, but Merlin knows his parents will be home anyway. They haven't got many patients nowadays because they don't need them. They don't need the money. They usually sleep until noon so Merlin knows it's safe to visit now. The bus stops on the main road, but their house isn't far from it. It's a big and white house which lies in a typical suburban neighbourhood. Merlin hates neighbourhoods like these because everyone knows everyone and knows what everyone's doing. Even though Balinor and Hunith has tried very hard to quiet down the rumour about Merlin's chosen profession, people still know. And they know it's true. One of their neighbours, Mr. Augustus, has been to Velvet Star one time. He immediately left the club as soon as he recognized Merlin, obviously ashamed of himself. He is after all married and has kids.

This is the type of neighbourhood where everyone has swimming pools and perfect lawns. They compete to be perfect and Merlin thinks it's pathetic. He despises people like them.  
>It doesn't take long and then he's standing outside his old childhood home. The Volvo and Mercedes is standing outside the house and, just as Merlin had thought, they are home. He doesn't knock because he doesn't have to, he walks directly in. "Hello?" he calls and closes the door behind him.<p>

"Out here, sweetheart!" his mother calls, like she knew he would come.

He gets out in the garden where his mother is lying by the swimming pool. Sure, it's not as cold today as it was yesterday, but it's still not good enough weather to be lying out by the pool. One look at the drink by his mother's side answers why she's out there. She's too drunk to care or even notice the chilly wind. At least the pool's got its own heating system so she won't freeze to death if she jumps in. Not that Merlin cares.

"Where's dad?" he asks, because he knows at least he'll be sober enough to understand they shouldn't be out by the pool.

"He's in the shower", Hunith chirps and smiles. She looks like a joke in her swimsuit, big sunglasses and big sunhat.

"Come and join me", she says and pats the sunbed next to hers.

Merlin eyes it warily and doesn't feel like giving in to her wish. But he does it anyway because he can just as well wait out here instead of inside.

"Isn't it a wonderful day?" Hunith asks and Merlin pulls his jacket closer around him.

The sky is still bright and white, just like it was this morning, and the sun tries it best to shine through even though it's futile for it to even try. It's as good as the weather can get an autumn day like this in Camelot. But the wind is still cold.

Merlin doesn't answer, but just lies next to his mother on the sunbed quietly and waits for his father to finish his shower so he can get someone sane to talk to. He hears the ice cubes in Hunith's drink clink against the glass as she drinks from it. He stares at the sky and sees the same black birds as he saw from Arthur's window this morning.

He has done a lot of visits today. He spent the night at Arthur's, then he went to Freya's and now he's here. After this he'll head home and face Will. They'll have nice, friendly makeup sex and order Chinese and then he'll fall asleep with no worries. Freya will be proud that he talked to his parents, even though he knows they'll be mostly arguing, but still. She'll be happy he just made the effort to see them.

The black birds fly in different patterns on the sky and Merlin guesses they only live on this part of Camelot since he never sees them where he lives.

It takes a few minutes of silence and then his father appears. "I thought I heard your voice", he says and beams, like there's no hard feelings between them. He knows his parents would like to pretend that.

Merlin gives his mother a significant glance. "What's she doing out here?" he wonders.

"I went for a swim and she watched", Balinor explains and helps Hunith out of the sunbed. She giggles and pulls her man close. Merlin rolls his eyes.

Balinor gets his wife a bathrobe matching his own. Apparently he wanted so badly to see his own son he didn't have time to dress. They end up in the living room with his mother pouring herself yet another drink for both herself and his father. She asks if Merlin wants anything, but he declines.  
>This is how their everyday life looks like. They do completely nothing, too rich to have to, and drink and party with their doctor and psychologist friends who are just as rich as they are. Or no, they don't <em>party, <em>it's called a sophisticated dinner for them.

"So what owes us the pleasure?" Balinor asks and drinks from the golden liquid in his glass. His long and dark hair rests over his shoulders on his bathrobe. Both his parents are barefoot.

"Yes, you haven't seen or talked to us in months. There must be something special now that you're here. Have you killed someone?" Hunith asks.

Merlin doesn't start boiling this quickly, this is nothing coming from them. He smiles and feels superior to them because these people are pure shit compared to him.

"You called Freya", he says.

"And?"

"We only wanted to know you were all right."

Hunith and Balinor stand close together, with Balinor keeping a supporting arm around Hunith. Merlin shakes his head because this is pure bullshit coming from them.

"You wanted to know if I'm all right?" he asks, "Sure you didn't want to know if I've quit my job yet and found some charming prince with loads of money?"

His parents sit down in a sofa in unison and Merlin takes a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Don't be so overdramatic, Merlin", Hunith says and rolls her eyes, "You know, that's always been your problem. You make us out as these big, bad monsters."

Merlin refrains to answer that because he knows more will come.

"We wanted to know how you are. Are you still living with… whatshisname… Will?" Balinor asks.

"Yes, I am."

This, Merlin's parents don't like.

"Do you still work at that place?" Hunith asks and refuses to say the name.

Merlin's smile goes wider. "Yes, I do", he lies. He has actually been thinking of giving in to Edwin's begging and start working at Velvet Star again. He does earn a lot of money on it, and he needs it to pay his part of rent.

"Really, Merlin, isn't it time for you to grow up and get a real job?" Balinor asks, "Especially since you can be whatever you want to be."

"But what if I want to be a stripper?" Merlin pushes and watches his parents' tormented faces with joy.

"Don't be ridiculous. Who in their right mind wants to be a stripper?" Hunith spits.

Merlin smiles calmly instead of answering and waits for his parents to collect themselves. They don't like to lose their façade.

"Anyway", Hunith says and shakes her head, "At least you have that nice girl Freya. She promised she'd talk to you and I guess she kept that promise."

Something inside Merlin darkens and he doesn't like that his parents think of Freya as a nice girl. They only think shallow and stupid girls are nice and Freya is nothing like that. She is kind and only wants what's best for everybody. But Merlin doesn't say anything because they wouldn't get it and he doesn't feel like explaining.

"She's a lot better than that Will."  
>"There's nothing wrong with Will", Merlin says icily. They may argue much, but he won't let anyone badmouth him. He's his best friend after all.<p>

"Please. Is he still working at that hamburger place? And the way he's always jealous when anyone else is around you. It's ridiculous! You should cut him loose", Hunith says.

"So I can live up to your expectations? Sorry, but I like him and he's kind. I'd rather have him around me than you both."

"Don't talk like that", Balinor warns, but Merlin ignores him, "Are you seeing anyone?" Balinor continues and knows it's time to change the subject before Merlin and his wife are at each other's throats.

Then Merlin's face cracks into a big smile and he can't believe he hasn't thought of this until now. This is brilliant. This is perfect. This is revenge.

"Yes, I am actually", he answers. He's kind of tired of this interview-thing-like-conversation they're having, but he'll answer this question with pleasure. If only Freya knows what a genius she is.

"Oh, please don't let it be that Will", Hunith says and shakes her head dramatically. Merlin glares at her for a short moment, but then gets back to his sweet smile.

"No, it isn't. His name is Arthur Pendragon", Merlin says and it gets so quiet in the house a pin can be heard landing on the floor. His parents look up at him and seem confused, like they can't believe it.

"Arthur Pendragon?" Balinor asks.

They read the newspaper and watch the news every day, even if they're sober or not, and Arthur Pendragon has clearly not missed them.

"Yes", Merlin confirms.

"The state attorney's son?" Hunith asks and obviously thinks this is too good to be true.

Merlin nods. "That's why I'm here, I wanted to ask if we could come for dinner this weekend. So you could meet him."

Arthur wants to know him better? Well, then he can get it all. He can get a free dinner with two arrogant and selfish drunks and talk about everything there is to know about Merlin. And his parents can suck up to him like the greedy bastards they are. They know the Pendragon family has money and power, and there's nothing they'd like more than to see their son with Arthur. Arthur won't last an hour and then he won't ever want to see Merlin again.

"Well, of course!" Hunith exclaims and smiles widely, "Is Saturday okay? Around eight?"

"Sure", Merlin says and muses over his perfect plan. He'll call Arthur as soon as he leaves, and knowing Arthur, he won't be able to say no. This is a golden opportunity for him and on top of it all it'll seem like Merlin cares about him.

Merlin smiles to himself and continues to listen to his parents' blabber.

**oooo**

Arthur sits down opposite to his client with a deep sigh. He shows his client just how awful he feels and he wants him to know he tried everything, even though he maybe didn't.

"Ten years, John. I'm really sorry", Arthur says and looks at the chains around his client's wrist and ankles. They're keeping him chained up like he's some animal and it makes Arthur feel even worse.

Uther always said, when he was a child, that he had the power to feel great sympathy for the ones in injustice, while towards others he was cocky and rude. And Arthur never randomly picked who to feel compassion for and who it didn't matter if he was rude to. He could read people very easily at a very early age and therefore he knew who could take his attitude and who couldn't, who deserved his sympathy and who didn't.

Arthur is sure that his client is innocent and he hates that he can't prove it.

"It's okay. I know you tried your hardest", his client says and it stings really badly. But Arthur keeps a straight face.

The trial is in an hour and there the punishment will be final.

"At least you won't get the death penalty", Arthur says and his client nods and seems a bit lighten up by that.

"You're right", he says.

This man has been nothing but decent. He hasn't tried any dirty tricks and begged Arthur to talk to Uther and make him do something about the case. He has been silent and listened and trusted everything Arthur said. Cases like these are the worst to lose because you know you're sending a nice person away to be locked up for years. Arthur knows this grey-haired man is a very lonely man with no wife and no kids. He has lived alone through his whole life and there has been no one there to support him during this. No one but Arthur and he failed. He can't stop blaming himself, even though it's not really all his fault. His investigators – who's supposed to be the best – found nothing he could use. Nothing. Arthur is just used to come up with something in the end and it bothers him he didn't this time.

"What's ten years when I could've lost my life?" his client asks and manages a smile.

"It's nothing", Arthur says and speaks the truth. He really does believe it's nothing. After prison his client can come out and continue his life, it doesn't have to end because of this.

"At least I know this is as good as it gets since I hired the best lawyer there is in the country."

Arthur doesn't know what to say to that and only shrugs silently. Usually he loves to take credit and brags about what a good lawyer he is. But not today. Not to this man.

"You'll be escorted into court in 45 minutes. They'll be coming and get you ready soon", Arthur informs, "I have to go, but I'll see you there."

Just as Arthur gets up the man grips his wrist and stops him. "Can you sit here and wait with me until they come for me?" he wonders. Arthur stares at the man and would usually say no, but he can't. He nods and sits back down again.

They talk about the most random stuff for a short while, about how young Arthur is and how great it is of him to have come this far already. Then they talk about football and apparently they have let his client have a TV to watch the latest games. He seems pleased with that.

Then Arthur phone rings and he looks at his client guiltily, but the man smiles. "You can take it, it's okay."

The young lawyer gets his phone up and stares dumbfounded at the number showing on the screen. A number he wasn't far from deleting about an hour ago.

"Hello?" he answers and decides to take this call outside.

"Hi", Merlin says, "Did I disturb you?"

Arthur casts a look over his shoulder and shakes his head, but then he remembers Merlin can't see him. "No. I didn't expect you to be calling. It seemed like you so badly didn't want us to see each other again."

"Who said I wanted to see you?" Merlin asks in a smug voice.

"You don't?" Arthur questions.

Merlin laughs. "Okay, fine. I want to. I've been thinking about you."

Arthur frowns. "You have? Somehow I don't believe that. You didn't seem very happy after you ran out of my apartment this morning. Why have you changed your mind?"

"Because you fuck like no other man and I want more", Merlin says with such a simple voice it sound like he's explaining what 1 + 1 is.

"So that's it?" Arthur asks and doesn't fully believe it.

"Yeah. That's it."

"I don't believe you."

He can hear Merlin take a breath, but he doesn't know if it's an annoyed one or not. "How about I say you're invited for dinner at my parents place, would that be good enough for you? I mean, I'm not inviting you, they are."

"What? Why?" Arthur says confused.

"Because I told them I was seeing you and now they want to meet you. Is that so bad? Here I thought you wanted to unravel all my secrets and get to know me. This is your only chance."  
>Arthur groans inwardly. He never does the meeting with the parents. He never stays in a relationship long enough. Now he's supposed to meet the parents of the stranger he's met four times and fucked three times. They're not even in a relationship yet.<p>

"And why do you want me to meet them? So I can know you better? So far the only thing you've done is try to stay impersonal and not tell a single thing about yourself."

"Well, things have changed."

"What have changed?" Arthur asks stubbornly.

"I have changed. I started thinking earlier about how you got my number, name and address. And I realized how much you really wanted to know me. And that doesn't happen very often. Usually I fuck people and then we move on, but not you. You insist on staying."

"And that's why you want me to meet your _parents_?" Arthur asks.

"Do you want to or not? This is your last chance", Merlin says and sounds very annoyed now.

Arthur's first instinct would be to say no, but this is Merlin, the guy he's been fighting so hard to get under that surface.

"When is it?" he asks.

"Saturday. Be there at eight. I'll text the address", Merlin says and hangs up before Arthur even has time to say yes.

He shakes his head and wonders what Merlin is up to. It's just impossible that Merlin has changed his mind during a few hours. But he decides to see this as an opportunity. It doesn't matter what Merlin has planned, Arthur will still be getting deeper under his skin and find out more things about him. Arthur hates that he's a bit like an open book to Merlin, that he knows so much about his family and profession already. He feels exposed and he wants Merlin to feel the same way.

He slides his phone back in his pocket and goes back inside the room where his client is waiting. But the room is empty and there's no sign of his client. They have already taken him away and during this he was on the phone with Merlin. This doesn't really make him feel less guilty. He knows he'll be seeing the man shortly in court and he'll have time to apologize then. But it still doesn't make him feel better.

**oooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**oooo**

"You know I should tell father about this", Arthur says and gazes around Morgana's crappy looking apartment. It hasn't been cleaned properly for months and Morgana blames it on her never being home.

"He wouldn't care", she says and leans her head back against the wall. She looks very tired with dark spots under her eyes and Arthur knows it's because of her lack of sleep.

"Besides, it's not like you're such a saint. You partied way harder than me in uni, from what I've heard", she continues.

"Did Leon tell you that? You know you shouldn't believe anything he says."

Morgana shrugs and stares at the floor, like she has found a very interesting spot there. Arthur understands she's only trying to avoid his eyes.

"All right", Arthur says and knows he's being unfair, "Since I'm not a hypocrite I won't tell father. But please, Morgana, lay off the coke before it destroys you. It's all fun and parties until your place starts looking like this and you don't know what day it is."

"I told you I haven't been home", she snaps quickly. She looks up at him from her place on the floor and for a moment seems a bit disoriented. She seems to be trying very hard to confide Arthur with something, but knowing Morgana she isn't always the confiding type. Not when it comes to her family.

"It's because of the dreams, Arthur. I need it because of the dreams", she says.

Arthur frowns and remembers Morgana telling him years ago she had very bad dreams about her mother being dead or in trouble. She only mentioned it once, but Arthur still understands those are the dreams she's talking about. It's a bit strange she still has them after such a long time.

"Have you talked to Gaius?" Arthur wonders and she shakes her head. Gaius is a close friend to the family and also a therapist. Both Morgana and Arthur have confided him with lots of things over the years, instead of confiding in their father. It's strange that Morgana hasn't told Gaius about the dreams.

"You should. Maybe he can help you."

Morgana looks doubtful. "Elena thinks the dreams are a bad omen."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "You should really stop hanging with those art geeks, they clearly don't know anything. Did she give you the cocaine?"

Morgana's silence says more than any words could and Arthur doesn't have to say anything to make her understand how much he dislikes her friends. They're all a bunch of serious emo kids.

Arthur glances at his watch. Seven o'clock. Saturday. He should be leaving soon for the dinner with Merlin's parents. He doesn't know if he's looking forward to it or dreading it. He's been here at Morgana's place for two hours now. She called him and was a complete wreck. She has been out partying with her friends and, as Arthur understands it, she hasn't slept home for days. It seems like the members of the Pendragon family have a hard time to commit to anybody. Morgana sleeps around just as much as Arthur does.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Morgana asks and looks at him suspiciously.

Morgana may come to him at her worst moments, and he might also be the one she confides in and trusts the most, but that doesn't mean he'll tell her all his secrets. Not yet. It's way too early to tell her all the details about Merlin.

"No", Arthur says simply and shakes his head. But even so, he tells her he has to leave fifteen minutes later. Before he leaves he tells Morgana again to call Gaius. She promises she will. Arthur makes a quick note in his head that he'll call Gaius later and make sure he's heard from her.

Merlin had indeed texted Arthur the address to his parents' home. Arthur had been sure he would back out in the last minute, but surprisingly enough Merlin had gone through with it. But of course, the thought that Merlin would send him to some strangers' house just to mess with him did cross his mind. But Arthur checked the address as soon as he got it, and it is valid. Balinor and Hunith Ealdor, both psychologists and living on the upper class side of Camelot. Arthur couldn't help but get a bit surprised. He had actually thought Merlin's dislike of money was because he didn't have any, but obviously it wasn't.

Arthur decides to be right on time and make a good impression on the Ealdors. For him it feels strange because he has never before felt the need to make a good impression on somebody's parents. It's very out of character for him, but he wants to do it because he gets the feeling it'll annoy Merlin. Whatever Merlin's plan is, Arthur can respond with one of his own.

Merlin's parents live in a very typical, but nice neighbourhood. He remembers a few of his childhood friends living somewhere close to here. The thought that Arthur's been playing in one of these gardens as a kid and Merlin being so close to him back then is… strange. It feels like he has missed some big opportunity.  
>Arthur rings the doorbell and takes the expensive bottle of wine out. It takes about seven seconds and then the door opens. A tall woman with honey brown hair smiles widely at him and flutters her eyelashes.<p>

"Hello", she says, "You must be Arthur."

"And you must be Mrs. Ealdor", Arthur says and returns the smile. He holds the bottle up for her and she takes it.

"Call me Hunith", she says and waves her hand, "Thank you. This looks like a really fine wine."

"It's supposed to be the best", Arthur says and steps into the house. Hunith closes the door after him and tells him to follow her into the kitchen. Arthur quickly glances around in the house Merlin has grown up in. It feels like he's taking such a deep dive into Merlin's personal life he'll be having a hard time getting back out of it again.

"He's here now", Hunith says and a man, who Arthur assumes is Merlin's father, looks over at him from the stove. He lets go of the pan he's holding and holds his hand out to Arthur. "I'm Balinor. It's a real pleasure to meet you, Arthur", he says and they shake hands. Arthur smiles and notices Balinor is barefoot. Suddenly he feels a bit overdressed in his black shirt and slacks.

"Can we get you anything before we eat? A whiskey perhaps?" Balinor asks.

"Yeah, sure, sounds great", Arthur says.

Hunith gets three glasses and pours them a whiskey. When she gets back Arthur sees she has already had a bit to drink. He can see it clearly on the way she sways a little while standing still and she giggles at nothing. They drink from their glasses and Balinor goes back to the stove. It smells of hot spices and chicken. Arthur glances at his watch and sees it's passed seven. He guesses Merlin will be here at any minute.

"So, Arthur", Hunith says and jumps up on one of the bar stools, "I hear you're a lawyer."

"Have you heard that from the newspapers or Merlin?" Arthur wonders and laughs.

"Both", Hunith admits and returns the laugh, "I must say it's very impressive at such a young age."

"Thanks."

"Did you study at CU?" Balinor asks.

"No, I read at Oxford University", Arthur says and remembers Uther saying he only wanted his son to read at the best university.

"That's very impressing, Arthur", Hunith says and smiles. Arthur only nods in answer.

Balinor opens the fridge and gets some vegetables out. Arthur can't help but think he looks like a master in the kitchen. "Hunith and I were talking and started wondering how you two can have met. You don't live on the same side of town and Merlin's never in the use of a lawyer. Please, you should tell us", Balinor says and smiles warmly before facing the stove again.

"Um…", Arthur starts, but then remembers exactly how they met and realizes he can't tell them that. He can't tell them the first time he laid eyes on their teenage son was when he was on stage almost completely naked and dancing around a pole while people threw money over him.

"We met at this restaurant called La Roche", Arthur says quickly, "He was there with some friends."

"Oh", Hunith says, "I didn't know he went to restaurants on this side of town. We should try and eat there sometime. All of us, together."

Arthur frowns, but agrees nonetheless.

"Merlin sure is taking his time", Arthur says and glances at his watch again. He wants to leave the conversation about how he and Merlin met. Hunith and Balinor glance at each other and suddenly it feels like Arthur's been left out of some very important information. He looks between them, still frowning.

"Merlin isn't coming, Arthur", Balinor says slowly.

Arthur almost drops his glass. "What?"

Hunith shakes her head and smiles. "Merlin would probably rather die than have dinner with us. He never intended on coming here."

Arthur still doesn't understand and they seem to notice it.

"It's the way Merlin is", Balinor explains, "He's testing you."

"Testing me?" Arthur repeats stupidly.

"Yes. To see if you're worthy."

"Worthy of what?"

Hunith shrugs. "His loyalty, his friendship, or maybe his trust."

So Arthur was right. This is a set-up, this is all a plan so Arthur can… can what? Get to know him better? That doesn't sound much like the Merlin he knows. Or maybe that's just what Merlin is trying to tell him. That Arthur doesn't know him and that he can't predict what he's about to do. Arthur feels really played and stupid for thinking Merlin actually wanted to see him, or wanted him to meet his parents. But of course, he had already suspected this was just some plan of Merlin to fool him, so he really shouldn't feel that sad about it. All signs that Merlin would fool him were there, Arthur was just too blind to fully believe it.

"It's what Merlin does when he likes someone", Hunith says like she's trying to cheer Arthur up, but her voice is everything but caring.

Likes?

"I don't think he likes me at all", Arthur says and shakes his head, "I think he sent me here on my own to try and scare me away."  
>"Then you clearly don't know Merlin as well as we do", Balinor says and fries vegetables in a pan. Arthur thinks it's strange they don't at all seem bothered by this.<p>

Arthur considers what Balinor said and knows it's true. He barely knows Merlin at all except for a few minor details. If anyone has the right to say they know Merlin well it's his parents. The ones who raised him to be the person he is today.

"How much do you know about him?" Hunith asks.

Arthur takes a deep breath and decides to come clean. "I know what he's working with, where he lives, who his friends are and I have his phone number."

Both Hunith and Balinor laugh loudly and shake their heads. Hunith drinks from her whiskey and smirks, like she's got some very juicy gossip to tell Arthur.

"So you don't know", she states.

"Know what?" Arthur wonders and desperately wants to know.

Balinor and Hunith glance at each other quickly again, then Hunith gets down from the bar stool and approaches Arthur.

"Arthur. When Merlin was a child we discovered Merlin was very intelligent. _Very _intelligent", she starts.

"Almost smarter than us", Balinor cuts in.

Hunith continues to smile, like she's watching a baby in front of her. Arthur immediately thinks of Merlin and the way he sometimes talk down to him like he doesn't understand and is too daft to.

"We hired some psychiatrists to check just how smart he was and it turns out Merlin has an IQ of 175", Hunith says.

Arthur stares at her like he doesn't understand. "Didn't Einstein have 160?" Arthur asks because that's the only thing he can think of.

"He had", Balinor says and nods.

"So what are you trying to tell me? That he's a genius?" Arthur asks.

Hunith and Balinor give each other another look and then Hunith disappears out into the living room and returns shortly with a book in her hand.

"Here", she says and hands Arthur the book. Arthur takes it and immediately recognizes it. It's an old bestseller named _Castor. _It's a book about a small boy who gets analysed by a group of doctors, but the boy is so smart he only mocks the doctors by faking syndromes of different diseases – both mental and physical. Arthur has heard of it, but never read it. It used to be Morgana's favourite book.

"What do you want me to do with this?" he asks and frowns deeply.

"Read it", Hunith says simply, "It's about Merlin."

Arthur stares at the book and can't believe it. Merlin is Castor. He hears Balinor's laugh bellow loudly and he looks up at him with his eyes still as wide.

"Maybe you need another drink before you can start", Balinor says and Hunith takes his glass and pours him another whiskey.

**oooo**

It's soon past midnight and Merlin thinks it's safe to think Arthur won't call him. He's sure his parents have scared him enough to not ever want to see Merlin again. It was a simple plan which Merlin was sure would succeed. And by the looks of things it seems to have worked brilliantly. He smiles to himself, contempt with the thought that it's almost impossible to win over him. Merlin always wins and he is usually always right.

He stares at the TV without really paying any attention to what's happening on the screen. Will isn't home. He's out with some other friends. He had almost begged Merlin to join him, but Merlin didn't feel like it. He wanted to stay home. Merlin yawns and feels himself getting even more tired by the minute. He should really go to bed, but the state he's in right now is too comfortable. His dark hoodie is too perfectly warm and the position he's sitting in is as good as it can get. Maybe he'll just fall asleep on the sofa instead, it's not like it matters.

Then he hears the loud knocking on the door and he sits straight up in the couch. Who can that be at this hour? Has Will forgotten his keys? Merlin gets up and slowly walks over to the door. Apparently it takes too long because the person on the other side of the door seems impatient and knocks again. Merlin opens the door.

"Hi", Arthur says and smiles widely. Smug.

"Hello", Merlin says back and stands in the doorway, creating a human shield between Arthur and the apartment. Merlin studies Arthur suspiciously. He seems drunk.

What's going on? Why is Arthur here? Hasn't he been to the dinner? Why would he come here afterwards?

"You tried to trick me", Arthur states, but doesn't seem very hurt by it. Merlin doesn't answer.

Arthur suddenly leans each arm on either side of the doorframe, and his face gets closer to Merlin's. But Merlin isn't looking at Arthur, his eyes are too busy recognizing the book Arthur's holding in his right hand. Arthur glances at it and nods.

"Yeah, I found this beginners guide to you at your parents' place. Lovely people."

"They gave it to you?" Merlin asks and ignores that Arthur just complimented the two of the most awful people in the world.

Arthur nods and looks at the book again. "The situation between you and me became obvious to them, so they gave me the book."

"The situation?" Merlin asks.

Arthur sighs annoyingly. "Let me in, Merlin", he demands.

Merlin doesn't move.

"What? Is your boyfriend home?" Arthur wonders and the little taunt in his voice doesn't go unnoticed to Merlin.

"He isn't my boyfriend", he answers through gritted teeth, "And no, he isn't."

Arthur lowers his head and comes closer with Merlin's. Now their lips are only inches from each other's.

"Then what's the problem?" Arthur whispers.

Merlin can come up with loads of problems, but even so he suddenly feels himself step aside and let Arthur in. Whatever this is can't be ended quickly on the doorstep, Merlin realizes that.

"It's not big", Arthur comments on the apartment and Merlin glares.

"I didn't insult your home, don't insult mine", he warns and Arthur raises his hands innocently. Merlin can't tear his eyes away from the book in Arthur's hand. It's like Arthur keeps the gate to hell in his hand. He can't believe his parents showed him the book. They must be really desperate for a rich son-in-law.

Arthur stands and looks very closely on a painting and Merlin wonders what exactly his parents did to him. He seems completely wasted. But somehow they haven't scared him away. Does this mean his plan backfired? Merlin sits down on the armrest on the sofa and studies Arthur quietly and waits for him to say something.

"You're a genius", he suddenly says and shakes his head a little. Merlin finds it hard to respond to that.

"Do you find that intimidating?" he suddenly asks. Arthur turns around and for a moment looks a bit lost in his own thoughts.

"No", he says clearly, "Should I? Do you think I'm that stupid?"  
>Merlin bows his head and has to admit he doesn't at all find Arthur stupid. In fact, Arthur has outsmarted him a few times and that makes Merlin doubt his own status as a genius.<p>

"No", Merlin mumbles.

Arthur slowly approaches him and throws the book on the couch. Merlin can see sweat on the book cover and it seems like Arthur has been holding on to the book for dear life. Merlin looks up at him and their eyes meet. He doesn't know why, but for a moment he feels shy, like Arthur sees him for what he really is for the first time. It's uncomfortable for Merlin who likes people to know as little about him as possible.

"Your parents told me you were testing me, is that right?" Arthur wonders and Merlin knows this question has been weighing heavily on him. Arthur wants so badly to know if Merlin cares about him, at all, but truth is Merlin doesn't even know.

Merlin shrugs because he doesn't want to answer that, because he _can't _answer that.

The light in the apartment is dim and warm, and it makes Merlin's head sleepy. Arthur stands frozen on the spot on the middle of the floor, but is only an arm's reach away from Merlin. Arthur is in Merlin's personal space faster than Merlin can ask. His head is bent down once again and his lips are playing and taunting with the distance from Merlin's.

"Tell me you were testing me", Arthur says.

Merlin stares deeply into Arthur's eyes and tries very hard not to lean in and capture Arthur's lips with his.

"Would that make you feel better?"

"Tell me", Arthur says and ignores his question.

Arthur's hands lie heavily on either side of Merlin and effectively capture Merlin on the armrest. They're so close. Merlin sighs and it feels like all the air has been stolen. It feels like the time is stopping, like they're the ones affecting it.

"Fine", Merlin says with an even voice, "I was testing you."

Something flickers in Arthur's eyes. Victory? Smugness perhaps? Whatever it is Merlin doesn't like it.

Arthur leans in, and only hesitates a second, before pressing a firm kiss onto Merlin's lips. He catches Merlin's upper lip and sucks it gently like he's trying to suck every bit of deliciousness out of it. When he pulls away Merlin leans his head against Arthur's bicep, feeling drowsy and trapped. Arthur's head dips lower and his mouth puffs hot breath on Merlin's neck, giving Merlin great goose bumps. Arthur's hair tickles his ear and Merlin sighs.

"Enough", he says and pushes at Arthur, "Will can be home any minute."

Arthur leans back, but doesn't back away from Merlin's personal space. "So?" he says and looks a bit confused, "I don't care."

Merlin wants to say that he cares, that he feels guilty and doesn't want to hurt Will any further, but he doesn't. Because, honestly, he doesn't give a fuck what Will thinks. Not right now. He doesn't even fully understand why he wants to use Will as an excuse to get Arthur out of there.

Merlin glances up at Arthur through heavy eyelashes, his head slightly tilted, and expects Arthur to be putty in his hands, but his face is expressionless and impossible to read. Without realizing it, Merlin glares at Arthur because he doesn't like people to be unreadable. Then Merlin pushes at Arthur and stands up. Arthur looks annoyed, like he's expecting Merlin to kick him out of there, and it makes Merlin pleased. He quickly hooks his arms around Arthur's neck and leans up the small difference they have between their heights. He gives Arthur a small kiss, then looks him deeply in the eyes, then gives him another small peck. They barely notice it, but Merlin is slowly leading them both backwards to his bedroom. Arthur is backing and when he bumps against Merlin's bedroom door he kicks it open. They stumble inside and Merlin makes sure to close the door after them. Still, if Will comes home, he doesn't want him to find them like this.

When he turns back to Arthur he's already unbuttoning his shirt. Arthur smirks slyly and Merlin joins him without a word.

**oooo**

The light in Merlin's room is dark when he wakes up. Just the way Merlin likes it. The blinds are shutting all the bright light out. Even though it's not completely impossible to make out the contours and shapes in the room. Merlin realizes his arm is lying on Arthur's chest, almost possessively, and he pulls it back. That's when he understands Arthur is awake – the room lacks his loud snores.

Merlin's bed is a lot smaller than Arthur's and it forces them to lie so close Merlin is almost getting claustrophobic. He has to get out of it. Since Merlin's the one lying closest to the wall, there's no other way to get out than going pass Arthur. And Arthur doesn't seem to have any plans to move.

Merlin starts to climb over him, but Arthur catches his wrists as he's right on top and keeps him still. Merlin freezes and vaguely figures Arthur's eyes out in the darkness. None of them move and nothing but their deep breaths are heard. They're completely naked under the covers and Merlin's rear is perfectly aligned with Arthur's cock right now. Merlin doesn't have to move to feel Arthur's beginning to harden. But this isn't the time to fuck again because Merlin's absolutely sure Will's home. And these walls are paper thin. Even though Will's probably sober by now and Merlin will escape an argument, he'll still have to explain why Arthur spent the night. And Will is going to awkwardly act like he doesn't care, even though they have an unwritten rule not to bring any strangers to their place and fuck them. Merlin broke that rule this night and if he can he'd like to escape without Will ever finding out.

He leans down and gives Arthur a quick kiss, like a seven-year-old would do with his crush, but Arthur doesn't let go of his wrists.

"I want to get out of here. I need coffee", Merlin says, "Come on."

Arthur holds on for a bit more, but then lets go. Merlin is silently thankful for that. He gets out of the bed and gets dressed in a hurry – not really caring how he looks, he just needs to get out of this apartment before Will wakes up.

He pulls skinny black jeans on and a navy blue hoodie. He slips his phone into his pocket and turns to Arthur. He's pulling his slacks on as Merlin gets closer. He has already his shirt on, but it isn't buttoned yet, and as Arthur stands straight Merlin begins to button it. He does it to make things go a bit quicker, but he realizes Arthur is watching him intensely in the dark room while his fingers are working each button. Merlin keeps his eyes away from his. Arthur is wearing black on black and pulling it off greatly, Merlin notices.

He finishes the buttons and turns to the door. "Let's go", he instructs.

Arthur obediently follows and they tiptoe out of his bedroom. Merlin quickly pulls a black jacket on before they leave and he sees Arthur picking up the book about him from the couch. He gets annoyed because he thought he'd forget about that. When they've finally left the apartment Arthur turns to him.

"What was that all about?" Arthur asks and obviously means the sneaking.

"It's complicated", Merlin says.

"That's beginning to sound a lot like a catchphrase between you two", Arthur notes, "He's not your boyfriend, but you're clearly fucking each other. And he's into you. But you're not into him. You just want to be friends. Are you trying not to hurt him?"

Merlin doesn't even bother to get shocked by how well Arthur read the situation. He only hums in answer and doesn't want to get into any specifics about Will.

Merlin is a bit surprised to find Arthur's car standing on the street downstairs. "You drove here?" he asks.

"Yeah", Arthur says with a shrug.

"You were drunk when you came here last night", Merlin points out.

"I wasn't that drunk", Arthur protests and unlocks the car. Merlin doesn't continue to ask about it because, really, if Arthur wants to get into a car crash, then it's his problem.

But he can't help but mutter, "I thought you were working for the law and not against it", under his breath.

He doesn't know if Arthur hears, but if he does he does a perfectly good job to pretend he doesn't.

Merlin gives Arthur orders to drive to a coffee shop on this side of town. He doesn't feel like slurping coffee amongst upper class people at such an early hour as this. The coffee shop is one of Merlin's regular places, mostly because Freya works there part-time when she isn't studying history at Camelot University. She's a few of the people coming from the lower middle class of Camelot who actually has afford to study at CU. But she worked hard to get in and she was one of the top students in her class. She has tried to convince Merlin to study there as well, and unlike a lot of others he'd actually afford it easily, because his parents would gladly pay. And with his high IQ he'd be finished quickly. But Merlin isn't interested in an education. He knows that in the end it doesn't matter. Everyone will end up at the same place anyway. Six feet under.

It starts raining, but Merlin still insists they sit outside. He needs some fresh air and he feels way too suffocated to sit inside. Merlin orders his coffee and Arthur orders a sandwich and a coffee as well. Arthur pays for them both.  
>They sit down outside under a glass roof and listen to the rain smattering. Merlin pulls his legs up under him and pulls his hood up over his head to get a bit warmer. He won't lie, it's very chilly outside, but he doesn't care. He cradles the warm cup of coffee and watches as Arthur starts on his tuna sandwich.<p>

"Don't you eat breakfast?" Arthur wonders and raises an eyebrow.

"Just coffee", Merlin says and holds his cup up. Arthur stares at the cup shortly, like he's trying to make out if Merlin's only kidding with him, but then he shrugs and goes back to his sandwich.

Merlin stares out at the street and watches the occasional people walk pass. It's not a lot of people out before noon on a Sunday. At least not on this side of Camelot. He sees people with umbrellas, jogging down the street, and trying to get away from the rain. He drinks from his coffee and enjoys the heat. He likes the silence and the sound of the rain and the cars passing on the street. It makes him feel safe.  
>Then he realizes the silence is a bit odd, especially since he's in the company of Arthur Pendragon. He looks over at the blonde and catches him looking at him. He quickly looks away, but it's too late. Merlin knows Arthur wants to say something.<p>

"I know you think I've been prying on your life and I know you don't like that, but now when I know you've been testing me… Am I worthy?" Arthur asks and it sounds a bit sheepish. His confident features are gone.

"Worthy of what?" Merlin wonders.

Arthur seems to be struggling with the question and obviously has a hard time to find an answer. "Am I worthy of your friendship?" he asks, but Merlin is sure he wanted to ask more than that. It's obvious Arthur doesn't only want a friendship.

"You make it sound like I'm some higher being, that I think I'm better than everyone else."

"But you are."

Merlin shakes his head. "No. Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm better than everyone else."

They stare each other intensely and Merlin's the first to break the eye contact. He clears his throat and looks out at the street again.

"And yeah. I'd like a friendship", he says.

Neither of them knows what a friendship between them would look like. Would it be the kind of friendship Merlin has with Will or would it be strictly platonic? Merlin doubts they'll be able to stay friends, but he guesses he can at least give it a try. On some level Merlin has the feeling he owes Arthur that.

"You know I have a lot of questions. And I want answers", Arthur says.

"I know", Merlin says, "But not right now, okay? Not right now."

**o****ooo**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm very sorry that this update is so late. All I have to say is that school is positively _killing _me. I hope you haven't given up on me yet. I promise that I won't stop this fic, but the updates may take a while since I have to prioritize school and homework.  
>And I love all your comments and I hope this chapter makes you pleased. I've been fighting a bit with it, but I hope it turned out okay. xx<p>

**o****ooo**

Arthur spends the whole Sunday afternoon reading _Castor. _As much as he wants to he can't put the book down and stop reading because every new page reveal something new about Merlin, something that makes Arthur know him better.  
>When he got the book from Merlin's parents he vaguely remembered Morgana telling him, about six years ago, how impressed she was with the book. He would've known much more about the book if he ever paid any attention back then to what she was saying about it.<p>

The book is mostly a study by a certain Dr. Nimueh and revolves around Merlin as a seven-year-old. The book tells how a young Merlin went to the library by himself and looked up mental illnesses as schizophrenia and then pretended to have them to spite the doctors. At one point he stared out into nothingness and only said the word 'ice cream' over and over again until he was screaming it. He became hostile at one point and threw chairs around, while another time he faked a heart attack. At the age of seven. Arthur has to say he's impressed. They weren't exaggerating about the 175 in IQ.

The studies of Merlin lasted two years and the result was the book _Castor. _Amongst the thanks in the book are Dr. Kilgharrah and the Mental institution of Excalibur. Arthur recognizes that place. It's a psychiatric hospital lying right by the lake of Excalibur. A few perpetrators with mental illnesses Arthur has met in court have been put there. Dr. Kilgharrah is the head of the hospital and the one to vouch for every perpetrator's supposed mental illness. Arthur hates to meet the doctor in court every time. He hates the grey thick hair the man has combined with the dark reptile-like eyes hidden behind the silver eyeglasses. It's no wonder Merlin, in one part of the book, called Dr. Kilgharrah an evil dragon. Arthur's almost dizzy by how much he has suddenly learned about Merlin, the nineteen-year-old boy who has done everything in his power to not let Arthur get to know him.

After they split up earlier that day Merlin agreed to have dinner with Arthur the next day. Arthur thought it was important that he agreed to it because he really didn't want him to slip out of his hands now when he has got the chance to get to know him better. The book isn't enough, Arthur wants to know more than that. He knows there's more behind that wall Merlin puts up every time he tries to get in.

Arthur isn't new to psychology and he gets that it has played a very big part in Merlin's life. He knows, though, that his experience with psychology can't be compared with what Merlin's been through. He understands it has affected him in some ways and made Merlin think differently, made him consider every move he and everyone else around him make. It has made him more cunning, Arthur believes.

And Merlin's parents obviously play a very big part in all of this. He knows there's a reason that Merlin hates them so much and it isn't just because they're obvious alcoholics and tend to be very embarrassingly handsy around other people. (Yes, Arthur is trying very hard to erase the picture of Merlin's father slapping Hunith's bum playfully out of his head.) He has only met them once, but he's sure there's more to them than that. He could feel some sort of underlying chillness when they talked about Merlin and he wants to know why that is. He'll ask the question he has tomorrow and he'll demand answers. Arthur guesses this friendship, or whatever it is, obliges Merlin to tell him the truth. Arthur can't help but feel he deserves it.

He suddenly puts the book down and reaches for his phone as he remembers something. He dials the number for Gaius and waits patiently as the signals go through. Gaius always takes a moment before he answers, always has.

"Hello?" Gaius' voice is suddenly heard.

"Hi, Gaius."

"Arthur!" Gaius exclaims and immediately recognizes his voice, "How are you? It's been a while since we talked."

Arthur feels guilty for about a second, but waves it off. "I'm good. Just been busy with work and stuff", Arthur offers as an excuse and knows it's a bad one, but he doesn't really care. Gaius is a nice man and he deserves better than this, but Arthur isn't calling to explain why he hasn't been keeping touch, he's calling to hear if Morgana has talked with him.

"Oh, I see", Gaius says dryly, "I'm assuming you're calling because of Morgana?"

"Yes, I am", Arthur confesses, "I'm guessing you've talked to her?"

"I have", Gaius says shortly.

"And?"

Gaius snickers and it sounds weird coming from him, and Arthur imagines he's shaking his head with a raised eyebrow on the other side of the line.

"You know I can't tell you what Morgana and I've been talking about", Gaius says.

That's right. Gaius is supposed to keep the talks confidential. It has been years since Arthur confided anything in Gaius and he has forgotten how well the old man can keep a secret.

"Right. But you're helping her?"

"I'll do my best", Gaius says and it annoys Arthur that Gaius can't promise anything more, but he'll take what he can get.

"All right."

"I can't believe you let her take drugs. Don't you remember how it went for you?" Gaius says with an accusing tone.

"Now wait a minute, I did not _let _her! And of course I remember, how can I ever forget? You were like a hawk after that, always checking up on me."

"You weren't far from failing university, Arthur", Gaius says seriously.

"I know, I know. And I regret it very much, but it's Oxford, Gaius. We all did it", Arthur says and is reminded why it's been years since they talked about anything other than the weather.

"It's not an excuse, Arthur, and you know it."

"Yes, I know", Arthur says and is already tired of the conversation. It's not the first time they have this conversation, but it doesn't seem to matter how many times Arthur tries to convince Gaius he's over his uni phase, he just won't fully believe him.

"Just, take care of her, okay?" Arthur says.

"I will", Gaius promises.

Arthur hangs up and is disturbed by a nagging headache. He closes his eyes and tries to will it away. He doesn't need this right now. He picks the book back up again and flicks through it, trying to shut out all thoughts about Gaius, Morgana, university and drugs.

**o****ooo**

It's Merlin's first lap dance since he gave Arthur one. It's the first one on his evening back at Velvet Star. He and the customer are in the red satin room. Piano music is playing and the customer is studying him closely. He grins, cocky, as Merlin strokes his chest and he glances down. He follows Merlin's hands as they work over his body and a small, infuriating smile plays on his lips the whole time.

Merlin slides closer, presses their chests together, and presses down on the man's lap. The satin feels soothing and great against his skin, and Merlin feels like he's being lured into some kind of peace of mind. They have barely spoken to each other during the first five minutes of the lap dance, but when Merlin decides to push the man gently back against the headboard, the man suddenly raises an eyebrow and looks up at him. Merlin looks deeply into his eyes and frowns. He recognizes this man. He doesn't know from where, but he's sure he has seen him somewhere before.

"Do you come here often?" Merlin wonders and breaks their silence. He wants to know.

"No. This is only my second time", the man says and pulls a hand through his long, brown hair.

"I haven't given you a lap dance before, right?" Merlin mumbles into the man's ear, and his cheek brushes the man's stubble.

The man chuckles and shakes his head. "You were busy", he says.

Merlin slides his hands inside of the man's jacket to his ribs and uses the angle they're in right now to rub himself up against the man. He can feel the man's boner and knows he's doing it right.  
>He carefully studies the man's face and tries to figure out where he has seen him before. The man's got brown eyes, brown, shoulder length hair, and thin brown stubble. His smile is charming and his eyes are gentle. Merlin would lie if he said he didn't find the man instantly attractive.<p>

Merlin can feel on his breath that he has had a bit to drink, and maybe that's where all his supposed confidence is coming from. It's kind of hard to tell. The man smiles faintly when the lap dance is over, like they've just finished a business meeting, and Merlin can't help but take special notice of it.

"Thanks for the dance", the man says with a raised eyebrow and grins.

"You're welcome", Merlin says with a shrug and watches as the man fixes his tie before leaving the room. Merlin is left in deep thoughts about who the man really is and hates that he has to resist the urge to ask the man his name.

He scratches the back of his head and decides to forget about it – it probably only was his imagination anyway. Merlin gets out of the room and goes to find Edwin. His shift is over and he doesn't feel like staying there longer than he has to. The calm piano music is replaced by _Burning Down the House _by Tom Jones outside the room. Merlin guesses Mike is on stage.  
>None of the strippers are very friendly towards each other, they mostly don't care at all about anyone than themselves. Merlin is sure no one cared that he left the club in the first place, but he did notice a few surprised faces when they suddenly realized he was back. But they didn't comment on it.<p>

"Edwin", Merlin calls and the manager turns to him. His girlfriend is standing next to him, gazing out at Mike on stage. She glances at Merlin, but doesn't smile like she usually does. Merlin knows she's a bit pissed at him because he left the way he did and that he has now suddenly decided to come back. Merlin doesn't really care though.

"Good first night back?" Edwin wonders and gets up a stack of notes from his back pocket.

"Sure", Merlin says. He has been on stage twice this evening, but has only given one lap dance. He usually gives at least three, but he had felt like starting out easy.

Edwin hands him the money and Merlin can feel it's thicker than it uses to be on a Sunday night. It's not that strange though, the word had spread that Merlin was back and now suddenly everyone was back at Velvet Star – both the rich and the poor. Now he has earned enough to pay Will back for rent. Will, who had at first been furious with him for going back to stripping again.

"I can't come in tomorrow night", Merlin informs and remembers his plans with Arthur. He doesn't tell Edwin why because it's personal and it's really none of Edwin's business. And Merlin won't tell him anything personal at all especially since he sold out his name the last time.

"Alright", Edwin says and nods, "Will you be here on Tuesday?"

"Yeah, I will", Merlin says.

"See you then", Edwin says and turns back to the stage.

Merlin nods and then makes his way back to the dressing room. He wants to get home.

**oooo**

Merlin stays as long as possible in the shower that Monday afternoon. It's his day off and he hasn't done anything all day, but he still feels almost exhausted and wishes the hot water to make it better. To make his brain soften and relax.

He's been awake since five in the morning and he's had a lot of time to think about all sorts of things, mainly that he promised Arthur to have dinner with him tonight. He knows what that means, he knows what Arthur wants from him and it isn't a quick screw to make him satisfied, but it's answers to a whole lot of questions Merlin doesn't want him to ask. Questions Merlin hasn't been forced to answer before because neither Freya nor Will has been as persistent as Arthur to find out the truth. And Merlin knows that if he won't answer the questions, then Arthur will find them out somewhere else. He just _knows. _

Earlier that afternoon Merlin had been closed to losing it. He had been hovering over his phone for about an hour, smoking cigarettes like it was his last day on Earth. Merlin wanted so badly to call Arthur and cancel the dinner and make him disappear from his life for forever – Merlin has to admit he still wants to – but he knows that he owes Arthur this and he hates being in debt to someone.

Merlin rinses his hair from shampoo for a second time, wanting so desperately to lose the smell of smoke left by the cigarettes and the sweat left by his stress. He sighs and finally turns the water off. He grabs his towel and gets out from the shower, and hears voices coming from the outside of the bathroom. It sound like the TV is on and Merlin guesses Will is home early from work.

Merlin dries himself and leaves the bathroom with hair still slightly dripping and skin moist. Will is indeed home and the TV is indeed home. But that's not what makes Merlin's feet glue themselves to the ground right outside his own room, it's what Will is watching that's making him freeze. Right there on the screen, behind who Merlin knows is his father, and next to what he knows is his sister, is Arthur Pendragon.  
>Arthur's father, Uther, is talking with a strangely kind voice, which Merlin doesn't think suits him, and some kind of charity seems to be the topic for the press conference.<p>

"I and my family will be attending the H.P.H.O charity event on Saturday, and we all hope that we'll break new records this year in raising money. The issue of people being homeless and living on the street is always a current matter and I think it's an important one to support", Uther says. The cameras flashes and the journalists write down every word he says. Both Arthur and his sister are smiling encouragingly behind their father, but each siblings eyes read that they'd rather be somewhere else.

"Mr. Pendragon, you do know that Mr. Alined will be attending this event as well?" one journalist asks.

"Yes, I do", Uther answers simply.

"And what do you think of that?" the journalist pushes.

"Well, I think it's great that Alined is taking this issue just as importantly as I do. I'm glad he has seen what the real issues here in Camelot are. The fact that being homeless leads to a higher crime rate isn't even questionable. I'm sure we'll both get along great on Saturday", Uther says and smiles, "Thank you."

Uther leaves the podium and his children follows him, while the journalists protest and shout more questions. The screen is taken over by a redheaded woman in a red dress. She stares at the journalists with dark, intimidating eyes and some of them silences. "That'll be all", she says, "Any other questions for the state attorney will have to wait until Saturday."

The image is quickly changing back into the studio with the news, but Merlin manages to see the disappointment on the journalists and reporters faces.

"You showered long enough", Will suddenly says and tears Merlin's attention from the screen, "I got home an hour ago and you were already in the shower."

"Needed to get my head sorted out", Merlin shrugs. He doesn't wait for Will to say anything, but instead makes his feet work again and gets inside his room. He pulls the towel from his waist and dries his hair once again, then he throws the towel on the bed and starts getting dressed. He pulls dark blue jeans on and a simple black t-shirt. He doesn't know if Arthur's expecting him to wear something fancy tonight, but it doesn't matter because Merlin won't do that.

"What are you doing tonight?" Will suddenly asks and startles Merlin a bit. He turns around and finds him in the doorway. Will knows this is his day off.

"I'm going out", Merlin says simply, like it's not a big thing.

"You are?" Will wonders with a slight frown, "With who?"

And Merlin just stops and looks at Will. His first instinct is to lie and tell Will he's going out with Freya. He knows Freya hates that, but he's sure he can get away with it just this once as well.  
>But there's a small voice inside his head asking him how much harm it really would do if he just told Will the truth. It's not like this is the first time Merlin has dinner with a guy, it's not like he isn't allowed to see whoever he wants. Merlin knows Will gets jealous every time he's on a date, but at least he keeps that hidden. While he's sober anyway. But Merlin knows this isn't about him having dinner with some random guy, but the fact that he's having dinner with Arthur Pendragon – the rich and arrogant lawyer. Will hates upper class people just as much as Merlin does.<p>

And Merlin knows he can't continue lying to Will. Even if it's much easier, it's not fair. He doesn't mean to, but he knows he's stringing Will along with the hope that it might one day be them. Merlin has realized that it doesn't matter how much he says they won't ever happen, Will still won't stop believing.  
>He doesn't feel guilty. They agreed to this from the beginning, to be friends and nothing more. But it's clear Will wants more and Merlin doesn't like to see his heart break every time he turns him down.<p>

Sometime in the future the thing between him and Will has to stop once and for all. If not for his own sake, then for Will's. Will deserves to find someone who can actually love him back. And it won't be Merlin, it won't ever be Merlin.

The easy lie is on the tip of his tongue and it'd be so easy. So, so _easy. _

"Arthur Pendragon. We're having dinner, actually", Merlin says before he even realizes it. Someone Merlin feels some kind of defeat inside of him for telling the truth.

Will is quiet and seems to be remembering watching Arthur and his family on TV earlier. He frowns and looks a bit confused.

"I thought he was only a client?" he asks slowly.

"He's not a client anymore", Merlin says and scratches the back of his head. He can't really explain it all to Will, because then he'll have to come clean about everything – the first dinner, the hook-up, the dinner at his parents, the second hook-up here in the apartment – and Merlin won't do that.

"It's only a free meal", Merlin continues when the only thing Will offers as a response is silence.

"Right", he says and manages a smile. Merlin is silently thanking every higher being there is that Will is sober right now, or else this would've been much more difficult.

Merlin looks at his clock on the wall and notices he's still got three hours left until he's seeing Arthur. He feels his head tense up immediately and the nerves kick in. Merlin never gets nervous, never puts any time on getting nervous, and he hates the feeling more than anything.

He thinks about how limited Will and Freya's knowledge about him is. Will read _Castor _and they talked briefly about his childhood. Merlin never got into specifics and Will accepted that. Will accepted that because he's… because he's kind and he loves Merlin. And Merlin understands that he's been taking that kindness for granted. Not everyone is like him and Freya. Arthur Pendragon sure isn't.  
>Merlin looks at the clock again and spends a split second thinking, then he takes the few steps between them in a hurry, and presses their lips together.<p>

**oooo**

Arthur is close to being furious when the clock turns half past nine and Merlin hasn't showed up yet. He tried calling him when he was fifteen minutes late, but it went straight to voicemail. He can't believe he's been tricked again. Merlin seemed sincere when he promised Arthur they'd have dinner and talk. Arthur had been so sure Merlin had finally let his walls down. Hadn't Merlin told him he was worthy of his friendship? Was that all a lie?

Arthur knows lying is a speciality of Merlin, but he had been able to read the lies before, why hadn't he been able to do it now? He thinks back of yesterday, but can't remember anything odd. Merlin had really been sincere, Arthur is sure of it.  
>He's deep in plotting sweet acts of revenge, when the phone leading down to the doorman suddenly buzzes. Arthur almost rips the phone out of the wall when he answers and he forces himself to calm down a bit.<p>

"Yes?"

"Mr. Pendragon, there's a Merlin Ealdor here to see you", Charlie says and by the sound of his voice he seems aware that Arthur's mad.

"Really?" Arthur wonders with sickly sweet voice, "Then why don't you send him up?"

"Alright, Mr. Pendragon", Charlie says and Arthur hangs up.

The elevator ride up to the penthouse takes about twenty-five seconds. It's enough time for Arthur to calm down even more. He won't let Merlin see that he got him this mad. The seconds pass and the elevator doors open. Merlin smiles when he sees him. "Hi", Merlin says and steps out of the elevator.

"You're late", Arthur states and smiles back. Merlin feigns confusion and raises his eyebrows.

"I thought we said eight?" he asks.

Arthur nods slowly. "We did. But it's half past nine now."

Merlin looks even more confused and his forehead furrows. "That's odd", he says, "Something must've gotten me really caught up."  
>Merlin suddenly smirks and Arthur knows he's toying with him. He shakes his head, like he finds Arthur ridiculous, and then slowly makes his way towards Arthur.<p>

"I'm sorry, then. For being late", Merlin says and closes the distance between them. He leans up and presses a kiss to Arthur's jaw. Arthur can smell alcohol on his breath.

"You're drunk", he says when Merlin pulls away.

"No, I'm not. I've only had a few glasses of wine and I'd gladly have another few with you."

Merlin chuckles and makes his way around Arthur. He takes his leather jacket off and drops it carelessly on the floor, while he makes his way towards the kitchen. Arthur follows him.

"I saw you on TV earlier today. With your daddy and sister", Merlin says.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. You didn't look very cheerful", Merlin says and shakes his head.

Inside the kitchen Merlin finds two wineglasses. He places them on the counter and starts looking in the fridge for what Arthur supposes is wine. Arthur slams the door to the fridge shut before Merlin gets anything out. He leans on it with his arms crossed over his chest and looks at Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asks, "You don't want any wine?"

"Not right now", Arthur says and tilts his head to the side.

Merlin raises his eyebrows again and nods, like he has finally understood something. The distance between them is closed yet again, and Merlin's hands travel around Arthur's waist. "You want something else, right?" Merlin whispers seductively in his ear and nibbles on his lobe.

Arthur grins to himself and leans the side of his head against Merlin's so that his mouth is directly by Merlin's ear.

"You know _exactly _what I want", Arthur speaks clearly.

He can feel Merlin stiffen and he pulls away from him. Merlin looks stubborn and defeated and keeps his eyes low.

"You think turning up here late and acting out like this would make me forget? You promised to tell me everything, Merlin."

"I know", Merlin says sharply. He glares at him and like that the real Merlin is back. Merlin rubs his temples and sighs. He nods, and probably gets that he can't escape this any longer.

"But I don't want to talk here. Can't we go somewhere?" Merlin asks.

"Where?"

"I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet. Can't we just get into the car and drive?"

Arthur studies him doubtfully and isn't sure he buys this sudden change of heart. But what harm can it possibly make to do as Merlin says? It's the only way to know what Merlin's up to.

"Fine", he says.

Arthur gets his car keys and then they take the elevator down together. Their silence is so intense it'd make glass shatter. Arthur is still boiling and for every second passing in the elevator he keeps asking himself why he even bothers. Is Merlin really that special?

Charlie looks surprised by seeing Arthur and Merlin coming down, but he doesn't say anything. As always, Charlie usually knows when the right time to talk is. They pass him without a word. Not even Merlin, who has seemed so eager to talk to Charlie before, says anything. They get outside and find Arthur's car right around the corner. Arthur unlocks it and they both get inside. It's like time stops for a moment inside the car, because both Merlin and Arthur sit completely silent, both probably thinking out what to do next.

"Where should I drive?" Arthur asks and breaks their compact silence.

"Lake of Excalibur", Merlin says, "Drive there."

Arthur thinks it's a strange request, but decides to do as Merlin wants. He starts the engine and drives off.

They have been driving for about five minutes in the dark night, when Merlin breaks the silence once again. "You know that this isn't easy for me, right?" he mumbles.

Arthur turns to look at him, but Merlin is staring out his window and refuses to meet Arthur's eyes. To be honest, Arthur hasn't been thinking that much about it. He knows there must be a reason Merlin doesn't want to open up to him, but he has never considered this being hard on him.

But he says "I know", because it seems like the right thing to do.

"You may just as well start with your first question", Merlin says and glances at him. Arthur hears the vulnerability in Merlin's voice and it's shocking to him. He can't figure out if it's sincere or just an act from Merlin to make him feel guilty for pushing him into doing this. But Arthur thinks Merlin has been playing him around enough now and it's his turn to be in charge. Hasn't he so far been at Merlin's beck and call?

"Do I really have to ask anything? Why don't you just tell me everything?" Arthur asks and turns left onto a smaller road.

It's completely dark outside, but the headlights light up the small road perfectly. Thick forest surrounds them on both sides of the road and leads them down to the lake. His father used to drive here as well when he took Arthur and Morgana to the lake as kids. They used to spend whole days there playing.

"Alright", Merlin says and Arthur tries to catch his eyes, but it's dark inside the car and Arthur can only hint Merlin's features.

But Merlin doesn't start his story and it's quiet for so long that Arthur is about say something, when Merlin finally starts.

"My parents always took me to the lake when I was a kid", Merlin starts and Arthur can't help but noting this as another missed opportunity at getting to know Merlin as a kid, but he quickly pushes the thought away, "I don't know why really. They never did anything for me."  
>The road is starting to get bumpier and Arthur knows they're close.<p>

"But for some reason they always took me out here to the lake and it was fine. I liked it. It's quiet and peaceful and I got to be on my own with my thoughts. Mom and dad could never decide over me when we were out here", Merlin says and his voice is cold and filled with the obvious hate he has towards his parents.

The forest around them suddenly disappears and they drive out on a hill. Arthur stops the car and keeps it standing on the top of the hill with a great view over the lake. It looks almost magical in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful", Merlin murmurs next to him and Arthur simply nods to himself.

"We used to come here as well when I was a kid", Arthur says and the memories are stronger now. They sit in silence once again and stare out at the lake like they're completely mesmerized by it. The water is calm and glitters like silver. It'd be a crime to disturb to surface.

"So anyway", Merlin says and breaks their trance, "One day I decided to play with the clay further down on the beach there and I made tiny sculptures of people and huge buildings I'd seen in the city. My parents found me and my sculptures and they were, least to say, _speechless._ They immediately understood there was something special about me."  
>"So the sculptures were good?" Arthur asks.<p>

"They would've been considered good if they were made by a real professional artist, but made by a seven-year-old they were considered magnificent", Merlin says and Arthur gets that he isn't bragging about this. It feels strange to actually hear the truth for once, to get the answer to every question. It feels a bit fulfilling, even though he knows Merlin hates talking about this.

Merlin clears his throat and Arthur gets the feeling Merlin's had a quick trip down memory lane. "My parents have a lot of friends within the psychology department, one of them being the head of the Mental institution of Excalibur."

"Dr. Kilgharrah", Arthur fills in.

"I see you've finished the book", Merlin says, "Good for you. Anyway, as soon as Kilgharrah heard of me he didn't hesitate to take me in and begin the studies."

Merlin silences again and this time the silence is dragged out so long Arthur has to say something. "Merlin?"

"I need a smoke", Merlin says and quickly gets out of the car. The door slams shut after him and Arthur watches as he walks over to the hood and leans against it, his back against Arthur and the headlights shining brightly on him. Arthur waits, gives Merlin some space, then he also gets out of the car. The wind is chilly out there on top of the hill and Arthur's glad he's wearing a thick winter jacket. He can't believe Merlin's out here in only a thin leather jacket.

He gets to the front of the car and leans against the hood next to Merlin. The teenager has already lit his fag and is holding on to it with shaky fingers. The wind ruffles his dark locks and polishes his milky white skin. Arthur has to fight the urge to kiss Merlin. It won't be the right moment.

"They locked me up, you know", Merlin starts with an insane chuckle, "For two fucking years, in Kilgharrah's mental institution, until they had everything they needed for that book. I didn't see my parents once during those two years. And now they've earned enough money together with Nimueh and Kilgharrah to retire early."

Merlin takes a drag from his cigarette and blows the smoke out slowly, like it's calming him. Arthur doesn't really know what to ask him. There are so many questions, yet he can't come up with any.

He can see Merlin clearly now in the headlights and realizes just how broken Merlin is, even if the teen tries very hard not to show it.

"Can you even imagine being put through a new test every day for two years straight? Each day it's a new test checking your mental health or your intelligence."

No. Arthur can't imagine that. He understands that the tests put in the book is probably only a small fraction of the tests Merlin has been put through during those two years.

"Does Freya and Will know about this?" Arthur wonders.

"No, they don't. They were polite enough not to ask", Merlin answers with an edge to his voice. Arthur casts a sidelong glance at him and catches Merlin's smirk.

"I'm the only one who knows about this, then?"

"Apart from my parents, Kilgarrah and Nimueh, yes", Merlin says and stubs his fag out on the ground with his shoe.

Arthur doesn't want to admit to feeling some kind of pride in that, to have the privilege to get to know Merlin's secret. To be the only one.  
>He notices Merlin's shaking again in the cold wind and moves a bit closer. He gently puts his arm around Merlin and offers his warmth to him.<p>

"Such a gentleman", Merlin says teasingly.

"Shut up."

As they sit there and stare out at the silver lake, Arthur contemplates what this new progress in this relationship, or friendship or whatever it is, means. Will they get closer and trust each other more now when Arthur knows his secret or will Merlin see this as his opportunity to run now when he doesn't owe Arthur anything?

"Why did you become a stripper?" Arthur suddenly asks and remembers the question which has been in his head for a long time now.

"There really isn't anything worse than meeting up with your guidance counsellor and hear that you can become _whatever _you want. There isn't any profession most suitable for you, you can have any one you like. Then which one do you chose?"

"You chose to become a stripper because you didn't know what you wanted to work with?" Arthur asks with a frown.

"No. I chose to become a stripper to taunt my parents", Merlin says and grins.

"You're wasting your potential", Arthur states.

Merlin's expression immediately turns serious. "You think so? You think that because I'm smart I should have a better job? Why should I be special? Why can't I have a shitty job like everyone else?"

"Because you're better than that."

Merlin rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "When I was eight I realized we would all die one day. We would all die and none of the things we did in our lives would do any matter. I wouldn't be happy with my life if I got a fancy job."

"But you'd be happy if you became a stripper?"

"I'd be happy if I tormented my parents."

Arthur feels Merlin shake against him and he pulls him in tighter and strokes his arm absentmindedly. They've been sitting out there for far too long now and it's time to get back inside the warmth of the car.

It's like Merlin has read his mind, because suddenly he's pulling away from Arthur. But Arthur holds onto him before he can slip away and Merlin looks up at him with wonder in his eyes.

"I won't tell anyone about this", Arthur says.

Merlin's blue eyes gaze deeply into his and Arthur gets the feeling his mind is being read. "Thank you", Merlin then says softly and places a firm kiss on Arthur's lips. The kiss is filled with gratitude and a small promise that Merlin won't put his walls up again. Merlin smiles and pulls himself free from Arthur's grip, then he goes back into the car.  
>Arthur stays outside for a while longer and looks out at the lake again. He slowly comes to a conclusion about the question he asked himself earlier: Is Merlin really that special?<p>

And while Arthur tastes the nicotine on his lips from Merlin's kiss and studies the lake like he's hypnotized he comes to the conclusion that yes, Merlin really is that special.

**oooo**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my dear God, you will not believe how much school + other personal things is killing me. My whole autumn was insane and I still don't know how I managed to pull myself through. Anyway, things have FINALLY started to get a bit more calmer and I decided to give you a little something something. This story is still one of my babies and I won't let this story go until it's finished. I'm sorry for the really long wait. I can only tell you that during all of that has been going on, the only thing I wanted was to write. Turns out it's not that easy when your head is already filled with all kinds of other stuff. Well, I wanna thank all devoted readers for their patience, and I wanna welcome all the new readers. I love you all.

**oooo**

Merlin shivers in the dark, and he can feel Will's hot breath on his cheek clearly. Merlin moans and arches his back, trying to get closer, and he clings onto Will like his life depends on it. He throws his head back and silently prays to any higher being that Will won't notice how fucked up he is, how desperate he is to sort his thoughts out, and to get this horrible _feeling_ out of him. He digs his fingers into Will's back and feels him move inside of him, smooth and warm, sticky and quick. Merlin enjoys how the pleasure seems to blur his mind, but it isn't enough. He can still feel, and this feeling is tearing him up from the inside. It's making it hard to breathe and Merlin kisses Will roughly to keep himself from screaming out.

Merlin would've been stupid to deny that being honest with Arthur wouldn't have any emotional impact on him. Now, his walls have fallen and he feels naked and exposed. Vulnerable. And he hates it because he knows it's harder to recover emotionally while he's in this state. He hasn't felt like this in years. He had almost forgotten how it felt like. He has been feeling so safe with his walls up around him, and now they have fallen… Merlin bites down on Will's lips, earning him a loud groan. He pulls away and pants, louder and louder.

And it's all Arthur Pendragon's fault. It's his fault Merlin's feeling this way, it's his fault his walls have fallen. Why couldn't Arthur stay away? Why couldn't he take no for an answer? Why did he have to be so persistent to find out the big secret about Merlin?  
>There were four people in this world who knew everything about Merlin, and he hates them all. Now, when Arthur knows as well, does that mean he hates Arthur too? In some sense Merlin does believe he hates Arthur, maybe not fully, but it's enough. He loathes Arthur just like he loathes his parents and the doctors, but for an entirely different reason. He loathes Arthur for his arrogance and selfishness, for his complete inability to leave things alone. He hates Arthur for making him feel defenceless.<p>

Will sucks on Merlin's neck until it burns, until Merlin's eyes roll backwards in their sockets and make everything go even darker – completely black. Merlin searches his mind for anything to go by, for anything he can use against Arthur. He needs to get back at him. It's the only clear thing that comes through his mind. To make everything better he has to get the upper hand. Of course. That's the only thing they've been doing so far. Trying to be on top, trying to control everything and outsmart the other. It's only been a fucking game so far and the only one who seems to have everything to lose is Merlin.

Merlin has to admit he's beginning to think Arthur is a whole lot smarter than he thinks he is. Arthur is making him feel insecure, and no one has ever made Merlin feel insecure before. Merlin wonders why he ever agreed to a friendship and why he ever let things get this far. This seems to only be causing him pain and what exactly does he have to gain from all this? He knows he owes Arthur this though, knows Arthur has deserved the friendship Merlin has promised. But that doesn't mean this all has to be on Arthur's terms. Merlin can still be in charge of that.

Will thrusts a few times more and Merlin hits his release. He doesn't even feel guilty for using Will this way. At least he admits to being selfish when he needs to be. He can deal with Will another time.  
>Will rolls off him and goes fast asleep, leaving Merlin awake alone in the dark and wondering what time it really is. He barely remembers anything he has done today, it has all been dark and blurry.<p>

Merlin figures he may as well go get a shower and get to bed early. He had promised Edwin he'd be in for work tonight, but he called in sick as soon as he woke up this morning. Perhaps work would've been a good distraction, but Merlin just couldn't be arsed to get out of bed. He was too tired to, really. He had been awake all night and run through the night before in his head again and again, like some evil obsession.

Merlin tiptoes out of Will's room, completely naked, and heads for the bathroom, but for some reason he doesn't walk in. He stands outside the bathroom and stares over at the door to his own room. He shivers a bit in the cold and quiet apartment – Will doesn't snore like Arthur does – and then he slowly makes his way to his room instead. He pushes the door open, and it squeaks just like in a predictable horror movie, and Merlin walks in. He looks at his bedside table, but doesn't find the item he needs. He searches his messy bed, even under it, and inside the sheets. Then he searches in the pockets of his clothes, and that's when he finally finds his phone – the thing he wanted. He stares at it and sees no missed calls and no texts, and Merlin doesn't understand why it makes him feel so empty inside. He glares at the phone and throws it on his bed, not caring at all when it hits the wall first in a loud bang.

He marches out of his room and heads directly for the bathroom. He immediately steps inside the shower and doesn't care that the water is ice cold during the first few minutes.

Merlin closes his eyes, letting the water pour over his head, and then he feels his right hand start to twitch a little. He thinks back of yesterday by the lake, and he wonders why he had to take Arthur to such an intimate and private place of his like the lake. He takes deep breaths and his hand twitches even more as he thinks of how they stood there outside Arthur's car and watched Merlin's personal spot by the lake where he had built his sculptures. The hand twitches and twitches, and then he throws it into the wall. _Hard. _Merlin opens his eyes.

He stares at his hand, feeling it throb with the pain, and he shakes his head. He turns and slowly sinks to the floor of the shower. He sits there for twenty minutes under the water, staring at his aching hand. This is stupid. This is all so fucking stupid.

**oooo**

"We need to talk", Will spits when he comes home from work the next day during lunchtime, and judging by the loud smash of the keys thrown on the kitchen table, he's mad.  
>Merlin frowns and lowers the TV. He knows what kind of stereotypical talk that follows the line 'we need to talk', but seeing as him and Will aren't dating then that can't be it.<p>

"What's wrong?" Merlin asks softly, concerned and gets up from the couch.

"You fucking know what's wrong!" Will growls with his head red and breathing heavy.

Merlin shrugs and shakes his head, unaware of what Will is talking about exactly. It's better to keep your mouth shut until you're completely sure of what the problem is.

"Oh, come on! You know perfectly well-", Will says and then he groans loudly and holds his head while he paces the room and tries to calm himself down. Merlin waits patiently for a few minutes, studying every step Will takes closely.

"Will?" Merlin then asks calmly and Will stops and stands still.

"I had a doctor's appointment now during the lunch for, you know, the regular check-ups and all that", Will starts and tries really hard to keep a steady voice, "And… And he did the normal tests and, um, checked for STDs and…"  
>Will stops talking and laughs dryly, almost hysterically, and Merlin starts to get a bit worried that something really serious is wrong with Will. His best friend shakes his head and looks up at him. His eyes are hard and sad, and don't at all match the strange grin on his lips.<p>

"And it turns out I've got chlamydia", Will says with a small shrug. He says it with such calm, like it's no big deal, but his eyes shows just exactly how angry he is.

"Chlamydia?" Merlin repeats stupidly.

"Yeah, you know that disease you can get when you fuck someone without using a condom? Turns out I've got it. And the strange thing is that you're the only one I've been fucking lately, so the only possible way I could've gotten this disease is through you", Will says and his eyes narrows slightly, "You've slept with someone and didn't tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you who I sleep with", Merlin says and the words just slip out, and he wants so badly to pull them back in because he realizes his mistake immediately.

"Is that so?" Will snorts, "Because, if I recall correctly, it wasn't that long ago that you said you'd tell me if you slept with someone because you and I are just friends and you're not doing anything wrong. You wouldn't keep that from me."

Merlin doesn't say anything.

"Who is it then?" Will continues, "Is it him? That lawyer? Pendragon, right? Is it him? Nothing but a free meal, huh?"

Merlin doesn't understand how this could've happened. He's always very careful to use protection. He _always _makes sure. Then he thinks of that very first time in Arthur's kitchen when they didn't even use lube, and it was a simple 'in the heat of the moment' kind of thing and Merlin can't remember if Arthur used a condom or not. He should've felt it, but he just can't remember.

"Are you sure-?"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure", Will snaps, "The doctor checked twice. I'm absolutely sure."

And this is all the more worse because Will is sober right now, but he's still this angry, and that means that Merlin really fucked up this time. He gets it, he really does, because he has given him chlamydia and Merlin really should've told him about Arthur from the beginning.

"Yes", Merlin forces out between gritted teeth, "I slept with him after that dinner. It just happened. I thought we used protection, but I guess we didn't…"

Merlin can't tell him the truth, not right now when Will is already this mad. It'll end in a big and messy fight and Merlin really hasn't got the time or the effort. His mind is already working on overload and he's afraid he'll go too far and say something really hurtful to Will.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Will wonders and his features are a bit softer, "I felt so stupid standing there at the doctor's with the results and realizing you've been lying to me."

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you", Merlin says, because there is a very big difference.

"Whatever", Will says and seems tired after his outburst, "Just tell me next time, okay? I don't like not knowing things, especially when it comes to serious stuff like this."

"Sure", Merlin says, but isn't sure that is a promise he can keep. He got away fairly easy this time, but he knows this can all blow back as soon as Will has gotten some alcohol in him. He hopes Will will be over it by then.

"You should probably contact him and tell him he's infected", Will says before he passes Merlin and slumps down in the couch. He turns the volume back up on the TV and Merlin glances at him. Will's absolutely right.

**oooo**

"Yeah, Lance, I'll be there by six. Or I'll try", Arthur promises and his eyes catch Gwen as he enters his firm, "Gwen says hi, by the way."

"Tell her hi right back and that I hope she's coping with you as her boss. We all know what an ass you can be", Lancelot says and laughs.

"Hey, I'm the perfect gentleman. Always", Arthur says and gets a bunch of papers from a co-worker approaching him. He gives him a silent thanks.

"Apparently not considering there's no one who wants to be your date to the H.P.H.O event", Lancelot says and continues to laugh.

"Ow, that one really hurt", Arthur protests.

"You'll get over it. Just be here by six, alright?"

"Yeah, I promise", Arthur says and hangs up, then approaches Gwen and her desk with a wide smile.

"You had a great lunch, I take it?" Gwen asks and seems amused by Arthur's great mood.

"Yeah, I had a few great meetings", Arthur says and continues towards his office, "Going to make some calls right away. And by the way, Lance sends his love."

"R-really?" Gwen stutters and Arthur notices her slight blush, "I mean, tell him thanks. Or something."

Arthur chuckles and disappears inside his office. He puts the stack of papers on his desk and then pulls his coat of and is about to go sit down in his chair, when the chair suddenly turns around and-

"Merlin?" Arthur exclaims and is both startled and confused.

"I think those calls will have to wait a short bit", Merlin says and nods at the door. Arthur frowns, but still immediately closes it.

"He's certainly not the only one she's got a crush on", Merlin mumbles and stares at something out the glass walls when Arthur turns back to him.

"What? Who?"

"Your secretary", Merlin says and nods vaguely towards her where she can be seen by her desk, picking among papers, "She likes you as well, but I guess you already know that."

Arthur glances at Gwen shortly where she's sat by her desk, completely oblivious to the fact that she's being watched.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" Arthur asks and looks back at Merlin, sitting comfortably in his chair, "How did you even get in here?"

"I snuck in while your secretary was busy checking pictures of that Lancelot on Facebook. Why, don't you want me to be here?"

Arthur and Merlin just stare at each other, and Merlin smirks – obviously playing with Arthur. Merlin's eyes even twinkle. They drag the stare out until Arthur opens his mouth.

"Of course I do. What owes me the pleasure?"

"Chlamydia owes you the pleasure. Literally", Merlin says.

Arthur stops in the middle of hanging his coat over the visitor's chair and he looks up, thinking he must've heard that wrong. "What did you say?"

"I think you heard me", Merlin says seriously, "Fucking chlamydia, Arthur. And I thought I was going to be the irresponsible one between the two of us."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asks and frowns. Merlin rolls his eyes.

"You, me, chlamydia. And Will. I guess you couldn't keep that diseased dick of yours to yourself", Merlin mutters.

"You're telling me I gave you chlamydia?" Arthur wonders and can't help but grin, because this is just too good to be true.

"Yes."

Arthur shakes his head. "I haven't given you chlamydia."

"You're the only one who could've given it to me", Merlin says and holds his hands out to highlight his point.

Arthur puts his hands on the back rest of the chair in front of him and leans on it heavily, a small sigh escaping him. "What about Will? Or any of the other people you've been sleeping with?"

"Will has only been sleeping with me and I've only been sleeping with you and Will. And I got myself tested right before I met you", Merlin says matter-of-factly and leans forward in the chair, "And we both know who the player in this room is."

"I haven't got chlamydia", Arthur states.

"You sure about that?" Merlin says and arches an eyebrow, "Have you even gotten yourself tested lately?"

Arthur thinks back and realizes he hasn't.

"Exactly", Merlin says and doesn't need Arthur's answer to get it, "Remember that first time? In your kitchen? Did you even bother to use a condom?"

Arthur thinks back of those events and closes his eyes. "Fuck", he breathes.

Everything was a bit of a blurry that night. Arthur had been pissed off that Merlin was putting up some cliché charade and was trying to act nice, and they were both just kind of provoking each other. None of them had been thinking straight.

"Yeah", Merlin says and gets up from the chair. He walks over to Arthur, who's still leaning against the chair in front of him, and stops. Arthur imagines he sees something in Merlin's eyes on a closer distance like this, some kind of emotion – a tell – but Merlin only needs to blink once to make it disappear.

"Next time you might want to try and remember the condom."

"Like you're so perfect?" Arthur objects, "Why aren't you using one with Will then?"

"Because we trust each other", Merlin shrugs.

Merlin is only about half a metre away from him and, due to the leaning position Arthur's in, his face is in the perfect level with Merlin's.

"Yeah… Right", Arthur says and stares deeply into the perfect blue that is Merlin's eyes, but instead of getting lost in them he feels his head getting clearer, "Just one thing though, you must've felt that I didn't use any protection during that time, but yet you didn't say anything."

"I didn't. I didn't _feel _it."

Arthur smirks and his face gets a bit closer to Merlin's, without him even noticing it himself. "You're lying. You did feel it, but you didn't stop me. There's no way you wouldn't have noticed there was no rubber between my dick and your insides", Arthur murmurs and inches a bit closer, "Now, does that make me special in any way? Did you already trust me enough to let me fuck you with no protection?"

He watches as Merlin's eyes move and probably searches Arthur's face for anything that he can use against him. Merlin smiles sweetly and also he makes the effort to lean in a bit closer, with his eyes shifting down to Arthur's lips and back up to his eyes. They've been in this position before, with only tiny centimetres between their lips. Merlin licks his lips slowly and Arthur is about to finally lean in the last inch when Merlin interrupts.

"Careful, your secretary is watching", he says and he's watching something behind Arthur again. Arthur follows his gaze and he indeed finds Gwen watching them both from her spot. She immediately looks down at her laptop as soon as she realizes she's been caught.

Merlin snorts softly and leans away. "I think I should leave and I guess we're pretty done here", he says and heads for the door, "Just remember: use a condom. And you should probably get a doctor's appointment", he opens the door and takes a last look around the room, "And nice office by the way, very impressive."

"Wait", Arthur says before Merlin can take a step outside, "Does this mean Will knows about us?"

Merlin slowly turns back around and Arthur notices how tense he immediately gets. His eyes are suddenly darker.

"I told him I slept with you during our last meet. So, no, he doesn't know."

Merlin stands rigid by the door, holding the handle in a vice grip, as Arthur walks over and casually leans against the glass wall.

"Why don't you just tell him?" he wonders softly and crosses his arms over his chest.

Merlin smiles, and it's almost painful to watch, and his gaze shifts down to the floor. "You should've seen how angry he got over this, just imagine how angry he'll be when he finds out about everything."

"Imagine that, you actually care about someone's feelings", Arthur says with a smirk.

Merlin glares and opens the door fully, but Arthur grabs his wrist before he manages to leave. "Accompany me to the homeless people charity event on Saturday."

"Why?" Merlin asks dryly.

"Because those events are always a snooze fest and you'd be fun to have around."

Merlin scoffs and pulls his wrist free. "You want me to mingle with your friends and family? I don't think so. Besides, I have no clothes that'll live up to your upper-class standards."

"I can always buy you a suit", Arthur suggests, "I think that's the least I owe you after giving you chlamydia."

Yeah, that one stung and will be hard to swallow. Arthur makes a clear note in his mind to book a doctor's appointment as soon as possible. Merlin still doesn't look at all convinced.

"Come on, Merlin. Don't make me blackmail you into coming with. Isn't this what we're supposed to do? We're friends, let's hang out as friends."

Merlin stares at Gwen's desk, which is now empty, and he seems to be thinking it through. Arthur will never stop wondering what exactly goes through that brilliant mind of Merlin's every time he gets this quiet. Then he blinks a few times and looks back up at Arthur.

"Fine. But you'll still owe me… Art", Merlin says with a smirk and then leaves before Arthur has any chance to stop him again.

**oooo**


End file.
